


Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit CharacterxReader One-Shots

by sophia_m



Series: Fandom One-Shots [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/pseuds/sophia_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots featuring a character with the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thorin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine dressing up as Thorin and imitating him around the rest of the company

Retaking The Lonely Mountain had not been an easy job, and many of us that not escape unharmed but all of the company did survive. Once Thorin had finally returned the gems to Thranduil and Bard, his family and the people of Lake-town were given their rightful share, I found the company sitting in small groups and talking amongst themselves.

Dwalin and Balin are standing to the side with Thorin talking in quiet voices, casting looks over at the rest of us over their shoulders occasionally. Watching the rest of the company, I feel my heartbreak. They are so silent and unlike the dwarves I’ve grown to learn and love throughout this journey.

Fili and Kili are quiet, none of their usual laughter on their faces, sitting shoulder to shoulder with their heads bowed. Ori, Bombur, Bofur are asking Bilbo what he plans to do now, whether he’ll return to the shire or stay with them. Sighing to myself from where I’m leaning against a pillar, I straighten up and leave the room. Wandering the halls, I search for the chamber I had found the day prior.

Finally!  

Pushing the doors open, I slip in before anyone realizes I’m missing. Unlocking the chest in the back corner, hidden by multiply blankets. Fur coats, similar to the one Thorin is currently wearing fill it to the brim. Pulling one out, I drape it over my shoulder before fashioning two quick braids on either side of my face, I run my hand through my hair, ruffling my hair. Setting my mouth into a firm line, I return to the hall where the company is. Hopefully, this works.

Swallowing nervously, I strut up to Kili and Fili so I’m standing in front of them. Fili raises his head, looking from my boots up. “Hey, Thorin- you’re not Thorin.” He corrects himself as our eyes meet.

“Ignore Fili, you look amazing. But where did you find that?” Kili asks me after a quick glance to their uncles. “And why are you wearing that? You look like a pompous dwarf queen.” Kili adds, a small smile flickering briefly across his face.

I scoff in mock anger. “How dare you! I’m the king of this mountain, I will not be spoken to in this fashion!” I raise my voice slightly, enough to seem like a shout but not enough to attract Thorin’s attention.

Fili’s eyes widen in fright as he shakes his head. “You do not have the right y/n. If you-“

“I have the only right.” I cut in as Kili lets out a small laugh. “At least someone is loyal to me.” I raise my head, staring Fili dead in his eyes. Laughter lights up Fili’s eyes with a warm glow.

I slowly notice I’ve attracted a crowd. Everyone except Dwalin, Balin, and the dwarf king I’ve impersonating are watching, some look horrified, others are wearing smiles for the first time in days.

“Everything I did, I did for you but I am also grateful for everything you all did for me.” I lower my voice into an almost spot-on imitation of Thorin, making Dori whistle in shock. Struggling to hold back my laughter, I bit the inside of my cheek. Turning to Bilbo, I rest a hand on his shoulder with a solemn nod while trying to track my mind for other things Thorin has said. “And you, never have I been glad to be proven wrong. I may have doubted you at the beginning but you have proven to be a worthy ally, even saving my life once. Erebor and I will forever be in your debt.” My voice cracks as a quiet laugh escapes my throat. Bilbo smiles at that as he shakes his head in disbelief.

On the journey here, the company had believed I was afraid of Thorin, deathly afraid. I was afraid of him, however, the fear was more out of the fact that I was afraid of embarrassing myself in front of him. Dwalin and Balin have now started watching me over Thorin’s shoulders but he is still oblivious to my game. Walking up so I’m standing close enough to catch his voice but not close enough that my low voice will travel to him, I place my hands on my hips and listen in to his conversation.

“I will be going with Fili and Kili to meet with Bard and Thranduil tomorrow in the city to discuss plans to rebuild Lake-town.”

Looking over my shoulder, I grin at the group as I repeat the sentence, my voice dropping lower. Watching the brothers share a laugh, I smile to myself. It feels great to see them smile and laugh again. I do feel bad for making them laugh at the expense of the valiant dwarf who has helped us all in many ways but this sport of mine is proving to be a great amusement to us. Even Dwalin who had rarely laughed at my jokes throughout the journey. Continuing the charade of a few more minutes, I earn a couple more laughs.  

At a one mocking action, Bilbo starts shaking his head furiously, making a cutting motion in front of his neck. Cocking my head, I raise an eyebrow in confusion at his action. The rest of the company are still hiding their laughter behind their hands, watching me closely.

Turning back to hear Thorin’s next words, I’m met with blue eyes burning with an emotion I can’t place. Fili and Kili erupt with laughter from behind me and the first word that comes to mind is ‘traitor’. Now I understand why Bilbo was doing that. At least one person, or hobbit, has my back.

“Y/n?” He says my name quietly.

I duck my head, my confidence disappearing in a heartbeat as I avert my eyes from his face. “Yes.”

“Where did you find that?” He points to my coat. I wrap my arms around myself, taking a step away from him. “Y/n.”

“It was in a chest in one of the rooms. Everyone seemed down, I figured I’d try to get them to smile.” I admit, slightly worried about his reaction. “It was just meant as a joke, I wasn’t trying to be rude or disrespectful towards you.”

“Not bad, but I don’t believe my voice cracks that much.” The corners of his mouth turn up in a smile. “But please, put that coat back where you found it once you finish with it.”

Quirking my eyebrows up again I stare at him, bewildered. “You’re not upset?’ I ask him puzzled. “You aren’t going to punish me or something?”

He shrugs. “How do you propose I punish you?” I feel a gasp leave my mouth, did Thorin just make a joke with me? “I’m not wounded by your actions. Certain people need humour to survive the dark moments in life every now and then.”

I nod my thanks, exhaling deeply in relief. “Just wondering, how much did you exactly hear?”

“Enough.”

I feel a blush creep up my neck and spread across my face. Embarrassment floods through me. Fili and Kili and walk up to stand beside me. “Just so you know uncle, I was against her ridiculing you like this.” Kili pips up.

Whipping around to face him, I scowl in betrayal. “How dare you?” I demand at the same moment that Fili scoffs, bumping his brother’s shoulder with his.

“You encouraged her behaviour.” Fili accuses him.

“Treachery,” I mutter under my breath. “Betrayed but my friends. Sorry again Thorin.” I slink away, my head still bowed. Passing Dori and Ori, they both clap me on my shoulders. As I leave the hall, I can’t help but smile widely to myself.

It worked.


	2. Thranduil x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being scared of thunder storms and Thranduil comforts you by whispering sweet nothings in your ear and stroking your hair.

Sitting on the floor, my face buried in my arms which are wrapped around my knees, I feel tears gather at the corners of my eyes. Another clap of thunder sounds from outside, making me whimper in fear. Trembling, I feel my heart beat erratically in my chest and my stomach in the back of my throat. Blinking my eyes furiously as I to stop the tears from spilling over, I hear the door to the room open, a bright light blinding me momentarily.

“Y/n?” I hear someone call out and it takes me a moment to realize who it is. Thranduil closes the door behind him, casting us back into darkness. He sits down in front of me, his back resting against the wall opposite of me. “Are you okay?” He asks me, worry evident in his voice.

I lift my head to meet his eyes, nodding my head slowly before jumping again as thunder rings out in the room. He gently wraps his arms around me, enveloping me in a warm hug and carefully pulling me onto his lap. Burying my face into the crook of his neck, the tears finally leak out, running my cheeks. Rubbing gentle circles on my back, he tightens his grip around me while also pressing a quick kiss against the side of my neck. Sobbing, I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him.

Moving his hands to the top of my head, he runs his fingers through my hair reassuringly. I shake my head, trying to blink back the tears again, a small whimper escaping my mouth again. “It’s alright, I’ve got you y/n. You’re safe with me, I promise you.” He whispers into my neck, kissing my collarbone softly. “Do you have any idea how beautiful I find you A’maelamin.”

I shake my head, feeling a blush spread across my face at his words. Starting to gently stroke my hair, he kisses me below my ear. “Should I tell you just how much I love you?” I nod again, pressing my own kiss against his neck. “Let me start with when I saw you for the first time and realized just how stunning you are.”

“I still remember the first time I set my eyes on you. You looked stunning; your dress appeared to be made of the stars themselves and your hair was glowing in the moonlight. I know right at that moment you were the one for me. I wasn’t able to gain enough courage to ask for your name for a week. When I finally did, you laughed. You didn’t believe I could possibly be interested in you.”

I laugh softly, remembering that night. I was convinced it was a joke he was playing on me. I had laughed, shaking my head, telling him it wasn’t nice to play with a maiden’s heart like that.   

“The way you laughed and your voice when you sang would send shivers down my spine every time I heard you. When you agreed to come with me on my return to Mirkwood, I was sure you were joking. I could not believe my luck. I had found you gorgeous even while you dressed in the dirty and ripped rags you wore while cleaning the stables; you always looked absolutely beautiful.”

It takes me a moment to realize the storm is still raging on outside. Nestling myself closer to Thranduil’s chest, I sigh deeply, resting the side of my head in the crook of his neck, to press a kiss against his cheek.

“You were always so sweet and gentle with everyone. Everyone here fell in love you as quick as I did, they all looked up to you as their queen from the moment I announced that we were to be married. The way you treated everyone equally and with love, always looking out for the well-being of others. I found myself thinking about you at moments when I shouldn’t. During meetings, I found myself wondering what you were doing and if you were well. You always were singing, at night when you or even I couldn’t sleep or during the day when we were dressing. The way you laughed, shyly and quietly, made me fall in love with you all over every time. Our wedding night seemed like a dream. The way your dress had embraced your body and the way your hair tumbled down your back, I knew I had not made a mistake in falling for you.”

I feel my face heat up at that remake. The memories of our wedding night come back to my mind, making me squirm in embarrassment on his lap, despite us being alone.

“Once I had slipped your dress off and you were lying beneath me on the bed. I realized that I had never seen you like that before. You seemed to have realized as well that that was the first time I saw you without clothing and you tried to hide yourself from me. I remember you whispered for me to not look at you but I ignored you and pressed a kiss to your lips, silencing you. Do you recall what happened next?”

“Yes, you kissed your way down my neck to my breasts then my stomach before leaving a trail of kisses up the inside of my thigh. You were so gentle and caring, giving me enough time to adjust before continuing. You made my first time feel amazing.” I reply fondly, pressing a kiss against his lips.  As he stops stroking my hair, he moves his hand to cup my cheek, and tilts my head back to deepen the kiss. Biting my lower lip carefully, I let out a moan.

“You were worried about what I would think of your imperfections, the scars and marks that scattered your skin. I found them beautiful, reminding me how much I loved you and what I would feel if I ever lost you.” He pulls away breathlessly, still cupping my face, his thumb brushing my cheek. “The following night, I showed you my dragon fire burns for the first time. I thought you would find me foul and leave but you just kissed them and whispered that you loved me and for me to never doubt myself or doubt your love for me. Your compassion and concern helped me through many different time.”

He pauses and I gather that he’s trying to hear any sound of thunder. I strain my ear, trying to do the same. When I’m unable to hear anything, I pull myself from Thranduil and stand to my feet.

“I believe the storm has stopped Melamin; would you like to accompany me to my room?” He also stands, extending a hand to me with a slight bow. I nod and take it, allowing him to pull me against his side as we leave the dark room behind. “Some days, I am still in astonishment that a maiden as striking and elegant as you could ever fall for me and worry that one night you will realize that and leave as I sleep.”

I pull his arm, bringing him to a halt. He turns to look at me, tilting his head in confusion. I lean up on the balls of my feet, pressing a quick kiss against his lips again. Cradling the back of his neck, I pull him closer. “You’re ridiculous Thranduil.” I mutter against his lips. “Thank you for comforting me. It helped me a lot.”

“I would be willing to spend another five hours in that room with you if it meant you would feel safer and secure. It was nothing and if you ever need me for something like this again, do send a guard for me, mela en’ coiamin.” He whispers, kissing my lips softly.

“Thank you Aran nin.”


	3. Fili x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being the Company’s nurse, and Fili always having an excuse to be hurt because he’s secretly in love with you.

“Just drink more water, you collapsed because you’re dehydrated.” I rub Fili shoulders soothingly. He nods silently playing with his braids.

“Can I stay here for a while just in case?” He asks me, meeting my eyes.

“Of course. I can actually use your help with these.” I gesture to my papers.

He shrugs, pulling another chair up to mine to sit beside me. “You’ve helped me in the past multiple times before, it’s the least I can do to repay your kindness.”

*The Next Day*

“Got another two for you.” Dwalin knocks on my door, and I can just hear the smirk in his voice. Sighing, I can’t help but roll my eyes. I look up from my notes, finding Dwalin holding Fili and Kili by the collars of their shirts.

Setting my quill down on the surface of the table, I raise an eyebrow at the brothers. “Back again Fili. What happened this time?” I laugh in disbelief at the scowls on their faces.

“Sword fighting accident. Kili just has a simple cut but Fili...” He whistles loudly, grinning at me at me. “I’ll leave them you with y/n.” He pushes the brothers inside the room, still grinning as he turns and walks back down the hall.

Kili drops onto one of the chairs, wearing a smile. Walking over to him, I gently lift his arm, earning a strained exhale of breath. Pulling his ripped sleeve back, I’m met with the sight of a deep and bloody gash. Wincing myself, I lean up on the balls of my feet to pull a bandage, cleaning solution and a cloth from one of the shelves.

“This might hurt Kili.” I warn him as I unscrew the lid, carefully trickling a few drips over the wound. Dabbing the cloth over his wound, I wipe the blood and dirt on the skin. He lets out a small yelp as the solution delivers him a piercing sting. “I know and I’m sorry but next time be more careful please. What even happened?” I ask them, glancing over my shoulder to look at Fili.

Kili inhales sharply, drawing my attention back at him. Unrolling the bandage, I rip a portion off and carefully wrap it around his wound. “Like Dwalin told you, it was an accident. We were practicing with some of the new swords Thorin made and... And I guess we just got a little too much daring and we ended up trying sword fighting with blindfolds on.”

“Very smart, because you know there’s no way that can end badly.” I mutter under my breath, smiling faintly.

“I heard that- give me a warning next time y/n. That hurts!” He shouts out in pain as I tighten the bandage around his forearm, tying the ends into a knot. “So, Fili sliced my arm open as you can see, but I think he got the short end of the stick.”

I nod absentmindedly, taking a step away from the younger brother. “You’re free for today. I’ll need to see you tomorrow to clean it out and change the bandage again.” He nods, waving at me over his shoulder as he leaves. “And no sword fighting until it fully heals! And I mean it!” I add, raising my voice to make sure it carries out the room and reaches Kili.

Turning to Fili, I exhale deeply. “Your turn.” He sighs, almost painfully, but slowly walks to the bed and lies down. “What happened to you, Fili?”

“My chest got cut.” I look down at his shirt and sure enough, the clothes are ripped and stained with blood. “Should I take it off?” I nod, and help him sit up just enough to pull his shirt over his head.

Watching him struggle to move without hissing in agony, makes my heart clench. “It’s actually not that deep. You’ll live.” He smiles, a small laugh escaping his lips. Taking the cleaning solution I used on Kili, I wet a second cloth with it to clean his injury out.

He grabs the hand I’m resting on his shoulder, squeezing my hand tightly before dropping it back down. “Thank you.” He whispers.

“I’m a nurse, it’s my job. Just relax and it’ll hurt less.” I reply, brushing his hair from his eyes. He nods, gritting his teeth as I rewet the cloth and repeat the motion.

*A Week Later*

“Y/n!” I groan, looking down from where I’m sitting on a tree branch to find Thorin holding Fili, by the back of his coat.

“Do I even want to know?” I shout back down, earning a grin from the king in return. “Give me a moment.” I jump down from the branch, landing on my feet in front of the uncle and nephew.

Fili is staring at the ground, shuffling his feet and nervously playing with his hands. Nothing seems to wrong with him but being with the company since they left the Shire almost two years ago has shown me that Fili and Kili can always injure themselves in ways I have yet to see and probably will never from another person. Thorin shakes his head in laughter and what I can only expect is my expression.

“So, what did happened Thorin?”

“I don’t even know. Fili?”

“I tripped.” He admits as he lifts his head. Stepping forward, I tilt his head back and brush his loose hair away from his forehead. A small cut on his forehead is bleeding gently.

“Come with me.” I groan, wrapping my arm around his shoulder to bring him back inside. Looking over my shoulder at Thorin, I raise my eyebrows, smiling softly at him in amusement. “You’ll live Fili. It’s just a small wound.”

He leans against my shoulder, sighing and reaching up to play with one of his braids. “You look nice today.”

“Did you hit your head that hard?” I ask him, bumping my shoulder against his.

*A Few Days Later*

As I reach my office, the door’s already open and Fili is leaning in the doorway, rubbing his upper arms. Sighing, I can’t help the smile that comes to my face. He hears my exhale and looks up, a smile spreading across his own face.

“What’s wrong?” I ask him, cupping his cheeks to move his head to the side to the side, looking for a sign of any injury.

“My head hurts.” He mumbles.

“Fili.” I say sternly. “You’re fine. Let’s be honest, this is the probably the eighteenth time this month you’ve come to me with an injury. And most of the times, it’s just something some drinking water or tea, sleeping or just being more careful will solve.” I tell him gently. “What’s happening with you?”

He meets my eyes slowly, looking more like a kicked puppy than the royal prince he is. I feel concern flood me at that sight. Before I can say anything, he leans forward, pressing a kiss against my lips. A small gasp leaves me as one of his hands moves to the back of my neck to cradle my head carefully.

Pulling away after a moment, he rubs the back of his neck. “I’m sorry but now you know why and how I feel.” He walks away from me and all I can do as my words fail me, is to stare at his retreating back, regret washing through me. 


	4. Haldir x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine getting into a heated argument with Haldir and he storms off, returning the next morning to apologize

Pulling away from the hug Haldir had me in, I smile up at him fondly. “I’m going into battle. My first one, I’m so excited.” I gush, pulling on his hands to pull him along with me. “Are you going as well? Galadriel told me that the night after tomorrow I will be going to Rivendell with the others.”

I feel Haldir halt behind me, his feet digging into the forest floor. “You are not going y/n. It is too dangerous.”

Laughing, I roll my eyes. “I have been getting more training and practice in. Celeborn believes in me, he has been personally aiding me in my training.”

“You are not going into battle, the night after tomorrow or any other night! I will not allow it and nothing you say will change my mind.”

“You’re being unreasonable!” I whirl around to face Haldir. “Why can’t I go? I know how to fight, you know that!” I raise my voice petulantly, jabbing my forefinger into his shoulder.

He lets out an exasperated sigh before grabbing me by my wrist. “I know that you can defend yourself y/n but-”

“Then? Let me go fight Haldir!” I snap, interrupting him as I pull my hand free from his grip.

“They’re strong and are large in numbers. Even King Thranduil has sent some of his elves to help us. You will not be able to-”

"Rubbish! Úron and Lithon are going and they are younger than me by a few centuries! I want to fight and I will fight: you cannot stop me Haldir!” I grab a sword, swinging it around to test the weight. “You said yourself that I am a fierce warrior. And perhaps even stronger than Anuon.” I remind me.

He shakes his head, taking a step towards me. Grinning, I lift my sword and do a mock lunge forward. He side steps quickly, scowling at my smirk. Reaching out with an open hand, he requests me to hand him the sword. Rolling my eyes, I twirl it behind my back with a laugh.

“Y/n! This is not a joke, give me your sword. Right now!” He orders me with a slight growl.

Groaning in frustration as I flip my hair over my shoulder. I comply. Handing him my sword, I drop my arms to my sides. “Can you at least give me a reason? Please.” I plead with him.

“You want to know why you cannot go. Fine! Because you are only half elf! You are a female also. I lied to you, you are not strong or a fierce fighter; you are weak. If anything you are an embarrassment every time you attempt to wield a sword.” He grabs me by my shoulders with a snarl.

I grit my teeth in anger. How dare he? Without thinking, I lift my hand and slap Haldir across his face. “Utinu en lokirim, amin feuya ten' lle. Amin delotha lle.”

He slams me against a tree. “How dare you? You are nobody, do you know that?! It was out of the kindness of Celeborn and Galadriel. They could not turn away a helpless, weak and dying enfant. You should have died that night!” He pauses long enough for me to say something.

“Say that in front of them. I dare you, you cowardly dog!” I spit.

He grins at me. “They think the same things I do, that’s why they forced me to deal with you all this time. Perhaps you should-”

I knee him in his groin. He drops my shoulder before turning on his heels and walking away. “Go into battle or do not go. I do not care about you- Go into battle and lose for all I care!” He shouts back at me.

My hearts stops in my chest as I watch him walk away. Rage still courses through my veins but now regret fills my heart as well. Are the words he said true? Is that what everyone here thinks of me?

*The Next Morning*

“Y/n.” I hear my name being called and I begin to stand to my feet but as I recognize the voice I sit back down and rest my back against the tree.

“What?” I mumble, looking at my feet.

Haldir kneel sin front of me, cupping my cheek to hilt my head up. “May we talk?”

I pull my head back, looking away. “There is nothing to talk about. You made yourself painfully clear last night. We are done.” I tug the end of my sleeves nervously, blinking back tears. Taking a shaky breath, I add. “Please just go Haldir.”

“I am sorry.” He whispers. “I was scared.”

“Of what?” I snap, balling my hands into fists.

As I finally look up to meet his eyes, he sighs weakly and rubs his eyes. “I did not want you to go because I was scared of losing you. You are strong, I know that. I lied in an attempt to stop you from leaving.”

Scoffing, I can’t help but laugh. “I’m not stupid, tell me the truth Haldir.” I feel a tear leak out of my eye and slide down my cheek.

He sighs gently, wiping the tear away with his thumb. “I am. If I lost you y/n I’d feel horrible. Not only because I care for you but I lost you I would also have failed Galadriel and Celeborn. The moment they entrusted you to me, I felt honored and I promised them I would keep you safe no matter what.” He pulls me against his chest, rubbing my back. “I am sorry. I was just trying to keep you safe.”

“By telling me I'm weak, I am just more likely to go into battle so that I can prove myself.” I mumble into shoulder, as I run my fingers through his hair. “I forgive you. And I am also sorry for slapping you.” I look up at his face, brushing my thumb over the cheek I slapped.

“I forgive you.” He brings my hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to my open palm.

“I am still going to Rivendell tomorrow night. With or without you.” I smile playfully at him.

He raises an eyebrow, shaking his head. “I would except nothing less from you.”


	5. Boromir x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine holding Boromir in your arms as he is dying and begging him to stay.

Kneeling beside Boromir, I cup his face and rest my forehead against his. Shaking my head, I struggle to blink back my tears.

“Y/n, we need-”

“Aragorn.” Legolas interrupts Aragorn softly. “Allow my sister to grieve for a moment.”

 Boromir slowly lifts his hand, placing it over the hand I’m cradling his cheek with. “You promised. You promised not to leave me.” I whisper, pressing a kiss against his lips. “Remember?” I mutter against his lips before pulling him against me to hold him against my chest.

“You’re gorgeous y/n. I am so honored you chose me to share your life with.” He struggles to form the words. “But I failed you; and I’m sorry.”

At the sight of my lover dying in my arms, I squeeze my eyes shut and hope this is only a dream and once I wake, I will be on our bed in Rivendell with Boromir’s arms will be locked around my waist, and this will be nothing more than a nightmare.

“Come on Boromir.” I press another kiss to his forehead as my tears leak from the corners of my eyes and slide down my cheeks. “Don’t leave me, I need you. I don’t know what to do without you, please stay with me.” I choke out a strangled sob, wiping my eyes. “You cannot leave me now, when I need you the most. I need you Boromir so please stay with me.”

Boromir shakes his head, a small smile flickering across his face. “You are so strong, you don’t need me y/n. You are stronger than I could ever be. Please do not dwell on me for too long, I am not important.”

“Stop!” I try to yell but all that comes out is a small croak. “Don’t say that Melamin. You are important, I love you so dearly. I always will love you and my heart will always belong to you and only you. I need you now and I mean it! You can’t leave me, so don’t you dare leave me mela en’ coiamin. Oh, I will love you forever.”

He laughs weakly, shaking his head. “I’m afraid neither of us has a say in whether I will be able to stay with you, I wish I could stay with you my love. I will always continue to look out for you and protecting you because not even death can stop me loving you as much as I do now but I do promise to wait for you. Even now your beauty suppress that of any other in this world. In my final hour, may you give me the honor of singing?” He requests quietly so only I can hear. Nodding, I press my lips against his. Gripping his cloak in my hands, I take a shaky breath and close my eyes for a brief moment. I feel him wipe the tears from my cheeks with the pad of his thumbs before cradling both sides of my face to press his own kiss against my lips. “Thank you.”

Swallowing, I clasp his hands in mine. “Well, I heard there was a secret chord. That David played and it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music, do you? Well it goes like this. The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift. The baffled king composing Hallelujah.” I start softly, my quivering in grief. I watch as Boromir closes his eyes with a sigh, and I feel his hands drop from my face. I continue to singing, knowing I will cry again if I don’t. I can’t hear the others behind me anymore and I can’t see anything except Boromir laying in my arms.

“Baby, I've been here before. I've seen this room and I've walked this floor. I used to live alone before I knew you. And I've seen your flag on the marble arch. And love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah...” I trail off as I notice his chest is no longer raising and falling. Letting out a pained scream as Legolas tries to pull me away from his body. I don’t want to leave, I can't leave him. “You promised me! You said you weren’t going leave me! You promised! Don’t leave me! I need you A’maelamin, I need you so badly. Please stay with me, stay with me! Boromir! Boromir! Damn it Legolas! Let me go, let me go to him! Amin mela lle!” My brother drops me and I find myself kneeling on the ground in tears. “Stay with me, please, let him open eyes and come to me.” I beg to the heavens above me.

“Y/n.” I hear Gimli say my name. “Come here.”  I stay rooted to my spot on the dirt, collapsing onto the dirt, exhausted and empty.

***

“Wait!” I shout grabbing Gimli by his wrist before he can push the boat out into the water. Pulling a necklace from my pocket, I dangle it from my fingers to show it to Gimli. “It was his first gift to me, allow me to return it to him in his death. Please.” I lower my voice.

Once he nods, I approach the boat and leaning over the edge to brush a loose strand of his hair from his eyes. Slipping the chain over his head so the pendant rests on his collarbone, I rest my forehead against his before pressing a final kiss against his lips. “You better wait for me Boromir, because you have already broken one promise so don’t you dare break another. Why did you leave me? Why couldn’t you just stay with me, my love?” I laugh gently. “Quel kaima. Tenna’ ento lye omenta.”

“Namaarie.” I take a step back, letting Gimli and Aragorn begin pushing the canoe again.  

“Are you alright?” I hear Legolas ask me quietly as I return to my place beside him. “Pennet?”

“I will be brother. Diola lle.”

***

_“Oh I’m sorry but I believe you have the wrong room.” I whirl around, quickly wrapping the blanket around myself. A man is standing in the doorway, shielding his eyes, but behind his hand I can see a small smile playing on his lips._

_Looking around the room, I realize that this is in fact not my room. The bed sheets and the colors of the pillars are not the same colors. My eyes widen as I realize I’m standing naked in the room of a stranger who also happens to be standing in front of me. “I’m so sorry.” I mutter. Making sure he’s still not looking at me, I drop the blanket to the floor and quickly pull my clothes on. “I didn’t realize I had gotten the room wrong. I’m clothed now.”_

_“It’s okay.” He drops his hand to his side, showing me his face, and  I find him instantly charming. “You do know how to make quite the first impression.” He adds cheekily._

_I laugh, running a hand through my hair. “Thank you. You are rather handsome, you know that?” I tell him without thinking, immediately blushing._

_He steps forward, tilting my head to the side to brush my hair behind my ear. I instantly feel concern as he sees my ears, ducking my head to my chest in shame. I have faced many invectives about my elfish nature, some of which have made me feel disinclined to reveal myself to those who are not Elvish. “You are the most beautiful elven maiden I have meet. Not even the stars and the moon can possibly rival your beauty.” He boldly tell me, my fears evaporating in an instance. “I’m Boromir.” He extends his hand to me._

_“I’m y/n.” I shake his hand firmly. “It’s an honor to meet you.”_

_“As it is to meet you. Thank you.” The corners of his lips turn up in a smile as a blush of his own spreads across his face._

_I meet his eyes with a small smile. “I have a strong feeling we will become close friends.”_


	6. Elrond x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine trying to capture Rivendell at sunset in a painting. Elrond looks appreciatively over your work, then renders you speechless by confessing that the sunset simply pales against your beauty

“Oh this does not look right.” I paint another coat of the dark blue onto the canvas with a small groan. Running a hand through my hair, I bit the inside of my cheek in concentration and worry as to whether I’m going to finish this painting in time. “No, that looks weird. Why isn’t there a delete option or something in life?” I mutter, biting the end of my paint brush in frustration.

“Another night is going to be wasted.” I begin talking to myself as I struggle to draw Rivendell as lovely as it is in real life. Dipping my brush into the green paint, I move onto doing single stroke trees while muttering a string of curse words. “Come on you fool, you are half elf and half human, you can do this. You’re a painter, this is easy work for you.”

Taking a step back from the canvas, I wipe my brush clean of the paint on my cloth before dropping it into the water. Sighing, I pull the canvas off and placing it to the side with the other scraped one, I replace it with a new one. Looking back at the real sunset, I remix the colours on my paint palette with a groan.

The sun will be gone soon and I will not have complete my painting yet and I will be forced to wait another day. For the sixth night in a row, I have been unable to capture the beauty of Rivendell in a painting and my patience is quickly disappearing.

Muttering a curse under my breath, I begin drawing the sky again. My first blue appears too dark on the canvas but once I mix a hint of white in, it becomes too light and my sky turns the colour of an afternoon sky. Painting it over with the original blue, I roll my shoulders and dip my brush into the pink and yellow to start on the sun and the light.

Moving on the trees surrounding Rivendell, I hum to myself and while looking back and forth between my painting and the sunset, I find finally myself getting into the zone. The sun fully sets but I don't realize it, I'm now painting from memory, remembering every night I've watched the sunset here. Wiping my brush on the cloth again, I drop it into the cup of water and I take a step back and admire my final work.

"Have you finally finished or will you be back here tomorrow night as well?" I turn around to find Lord Elrond holding up the first canvas of the night, looking at it closely. "Why did you throw this away, it looks beautiful."

I shrug, wiping my hands on the hem of my shirt. "That one wasn't good enough, the colours looked bizarre together, the trees looked lopsided, and the brush strokes are too visible in the sky. But I think I have finally completed one worthy of being called art." I grin as I gesture to my completed painting. "This is first one I've fully finished since I arrived here. I’ve painted the other scraped canvas white and put them to the side until I decided to paint something."

Setting my other canvas back on the ground, Elrond takes a step forward so he's standing beside me. He looks at my work for a moment before looking at the real sky. "You were still painting after the sunset even after the sun had disappeared. Have you managed to memorize how the sunsets in Rivendell look?"

I nod, a blush spreading across my face. "I also love watching the sunrise and set and I usually cannot wake early enough for the sunrise so I settle for the sunset. My evenings here are always spend watching the sunsets, I do not believe I have ever seen or will see a sunset that can rival the beauty of the ones. I have always wished to capture the splendor of one in a painting. And I believe tonight has been the best attempt yet."

"I would have to agree as well. I first heard of your skills from Arwen after you painted her and Aragon’s portrait but seeing them first hand, I am pleasantly surprised at your astounding talent. This is truly an astonishing gift." A small smile flickers across Elrond's face. "The sunset does look striking, incredibly realistic."

"Thank you Lord Elrond." I bow my head slightly, playing with my hands. "I'm glad that you find it so stunning."

He shakes his head, turning to look at me with a small twinkle in his eyes. "It is beautiful but the beauty of it simply pales against yours."

"W-w-what?" I stutter out. "Do not say things like that my Lord, it is not kind to play with a maiden's heart." I try to laugh but my words became caught in my throat. Looking away from him in shock, I rub my hands over my face.

"I am telling you the truth. Your art is beautiful but your beauty is far more exquisite."

I stumble away from him, a small laugh escaping my mouth. "I’m not sure how to respond to that Lord Elrond." He lifts my hand to his mouth, brushing his lips against my knuckles, causing me to fumble over my next words. "But I am honored that you find beauty in me, and if you would like to, you may keep the painting. You can consider is as a gift from me to you as an appreciation for your kind words.”

"Thank you." Elrond drops my hand with a nod. As I excuse myself and turn to walk away, his voice calls out to me, making me looking back at him. "Before you retire for the night, do not forget to wash your face. You have paint on your face."

“I do?” He reaches forward, brushing his fingers across my cheeks and as he pulls them back, the pads of his fingers are smeared with a mixture of green, blue and orange paints. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that.” I smile at him warmly.

“May I accompanying to your chambers tonight?” Lord Elrond asks me, extending a hand to me. I nod, resting my hand in his. Intertwining our fingers, I allow him to lead me back into the room, my painting still resting on the easel.


	7. Legolas x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your husband Legolas teaching your young daughter how to shoot a bow and arrow

Wandering through the hall in Mirkwood, I poke my head into every room on my way to the main room in an attempt to find my husband and my daughter. A meeting with a prisoner that should’ve only taken an hour or two had ended up taking the entire morning and afternoon and therefore Legolas promised to look after our daughter until I was able to finish everything up.

Catching two of the King’s closest guards before they can enter the King’s chamber, I call out their names. “Sarnor, Brannor! Have any of you seen my daughter or Legolas recently? Legolas said he’ll be with her but I haven’t been able to find them.”

Sarnor looks over at Brannor with a small smirk. Brannor shakes his head slightly as he rolls his eyes. “I believe I saw him taking her outside around an hour ago.” They both bow to me respectfully. “They both looked well and Ivorel was laughing at something your husband had said.”

“Thank you. One other question if you don’t mind. Was she dressed appropriately? It’s cold outside and I don’t want her getting ill.” I demand sternly.

“She was wearing a tunic that Eryneth had fashioned personally for her.” Brannor replies. “Is there anything else you require to know? Thranduil has requested our presence.”

I wave my hand, dismissing them. “I’m fine, thank you for your help. Tell the King I say hi.” I offer them a small smile. 

“Have a good day Melloneamin.” They bow once more before turning and entering the chambers.

Grabbing my cloak from a hook on my way outside, I drape it over my shoulders and enter the forest outside. I can hear Legolas’s voice talking to our daughter about something, but the words are far too faint for me to make out. Pushing the branches to the side so they don’t scratch me, I make my way through the trees towards a clearing up ahead. I hear my daughter let out a loud laugh and I feel myself smile despite not knowing the content behind the laughter.

“Tithen pen, hold your bow arm outwards. Toward the target not I please. Keep your inner elbow parallel with the ground, like this. Remember the bow should always stay vertical so you should be able to look straight down the spine of the arrow. Which is this part here. Got that all?” Legolas’s voice instructions Ivorel on something and from the words I manage to piece the parts together to figure what he’s explaining.

“Yes Ada, I got it.” My daughter replies impatiently and I can’t help but laugh. She definitely possess her mother’s patience. “What do I have to do next?”

“Alright now, draw the string hand towards the face to an anchor point. That can be somewhere around your chin, cheek, ear or the corner of your mouth. Remember this is _your_ reference point, and it must remain consistent from shot to shot okay?” By now I’ve reached the clearing and slipping between the branches I stand by the tree line, watching my husband help our daughter to lift a bow. “To not relax too much or to keep pulling back once you reach the anchor point, or you will risk ill-targeted shots or losing power.”

“Then you need to release the arrow by relaxing the fingers of your strong hand and once the arrow has left for its target, move your draw hand back and finish the shoulder rotation. Make sure to keep your bow hand steady until the arrow hits its target, and watch your arrow as it flies alright. Give it a try now Pennet.”

My daughter swallows and I see her body tremble in worry. She follows through with her father’s instructions and as her arrow hits the target, not the dead center but close enough, she lets out a loud shout of excited. “I got it Ada, I hit the target. Are you proud of me?” She looks up at her, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet in delight. “Can I try it again?”

“Of course you may. Do you want to try everything yourself this time?” Legolas asks her. She nods eagerly and accepts a second arrow from Legolas.

“Melamin.” I finally speak up while I step forward. Legolas whirls around to face me, as does our daughter. She drops her bow and arrow to the ground before running across the forest floor to fling herself into my arms. “Hello my little crystal.” I press a kiss to her temple, swinging her around while bringing her into a close hug.

“I can explain.” Legolas raises his hands. “She wanted to-”

“I wanted to be like Ada.” Ivorel shouts out as I place her back onto the ground. I catch sight of Legolas straightening his back with a smug grin at our daughter’s words. “I know you said I’m not to draw a bow until I’m older but it looked like a lot of fun. You’re not upset with me are you?” She looks to the ground for a moment before looking back up at me. “But did you see me hit the target?” She begins jumping up and down on her feet.

“I sure did my Tithen pen. Was that your first try?” She nods, grinning at me brightly. “While then go and give it another try, because I need to talk with your Ada.” She runs back to where she dropped bow and resumes her practice. “I believe I told you she wasn’t to learn archery until I decided.” I raise an eyebrow at Legolas with a smile.

He bows his head to his chest, playing with his fingers nervously. “She was begging me.” He finally answers.

“And you just couldn’t say no?” I bump his shoulder with mine. He meets my eyes shyly, returning my smile with a shake of his head. “Just make sure she doesn’t get injured or injure someone else. Also be careful that she doesn’t break any of your father’s thing.”


	8. Bard x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine teaching Sigrid and Tilda self-defense and using Bard as a stand-in for an attacker

Racing around a corner, I crash into a wall. A moving, talking, and breathing wall. “Hey careful!” Bard grabs me by my waist saving me from tumbling into the water below us. He carefully pulls me away from the edge of the dock, helping me regain my balance. “Why are you running so fast? Are you alright? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you run like that.”

Nodding, I dismiss his concern with a wave. “I’m fine Bard. Thank you, but I believe I now owe you. So if you ever need my help with something, you know where to find me.” I feel my face heat up as I realize how close he’s pulled me to his chest, his hands rubbing my shoulders.

“I could actually use your help with something. My daughters want to learn self-defense but I’m not really the best teacher for that.” Bard drops my shoulders, taking a step back from me. Rubbing the back of his neck, he nervously continues. “I’ve seen you defend yourself before, and I thought you’d be the best one to teach them self-defense. You wouldn’t mind, would you?” He asks me hopefully.

“I’d love to. When would you like me to teach them?” I reply, playing with the ends of my sleeves.

Bard bits his lower lip in thought for a second. “Is tomorrow good.”

I nod, offering him a smile. “I’ll need you for the demonstration however.”

“Okay. How bad can it really be?” I grin up at Bard before saying thanking him again and continuing on my way.

*The Next Afternoon*

“To end the fight as quickly as possible by striking first, strike hard, and strike as many times as you can, then run for help. Go for the eyes and nose. They’re the most sensitive soft spots and are vulnerable to elbows, knees, and your forehead.”

“What about a head-butt?” Sigrid asks me eagerly.

Grinning at her, I continue. “With the hardest part of your forehead, right near the hairline, try to smash the assailant's nose by tensing your neck and driving your forehead into the middle of their face. It’s very difficult to quickly recover from a hard head-butt to the nose. Tilda please don’t try that just yet.”

Turning to where Bard’s resting on the ground, still recovering from the last flip I put him through, I wave him over. “Now the best way to get rid of a male attacker is to kick or grab his groin.” I hear Bard whimper from beside me. Turning to face him, I ask him to grab my shoulders tightly. “Bring your knee sharply into his groin, like this.” I slam my knee into Bard’s groin. He lets out a strangled groan as he collapses to his knees. “Get up you big baby. Now grabbing the groin with your hand and twisting is an instantly effective move that will take the attacker down. Don’t worry I won’t demonstrate that one. If after you knee or grab his groin he doubles over as your father did, smashing your knee into his nose can ensure that he’ll go down.”

Tilda looks up at with her wide eyes full of awe as her older sister hides a laugh behind her hand. “That was awesome.” Tilda breathes out.

“Glad you think so.” Bard mutters. “Cause it’s not happening again.”

“Next up. Blocks.” I turn my body so I’m facing him. “Turn your body so your dominant hand is facing your attacker. Raise your fists to protect your body - not too high, so you’re blocking your line of sight, but not too low so you’re not offering no protection to your head. That’s a fighting stance. Throw a punch Bard.”

He cracks his knuckles and complies. With an open hand, I push his fist out the way and follow up with a punch of my own. It catches him on his jaw, causing him to stumble back. He drops to the floor with a low groan.

Turning to the girls, they’re both laughing now. “Can both of you form a fist and throw a punch.” I walk forward to stand between them. “Not bad. Keep your thumb on or underneath your index and middle finger. Do not ever place your thumb inside of your closed fist or stick your thumb out - you can end up breaking your thumb if you hit a person hard enough. Be certain that you keep your wrist straight when throwing a punch, as this can also help prevent you from injuring yourself. Trying punching me here Tilda.” I pat my arm, just below the shoulder.

She nods timidly. She cracks his knuckles as her father did and lands a solid punch on my arm. Wincing as her fist connects, I smile at her. Holding my hand up, she high-fives it enthusiastically. “That was a good punch. Sigrid, you wanna-” She lands her own punch before I can finish my question. “Alright you both can punch with incredible force.”

“Can I spare against Sigrid?” Tilda looks up at me hopefully.

I shrug. “Sure. Bard?” He looks up at me with worry in his eyes. “Don’t worry, I won’t flip you or break your balls.” I tease him. “Sigrid throw a punch at Tilda but don’t make contact. Bard do the same to me.”

“Grab the arm and twist it behind them. Once you do that, press the arm against their back. This is painful and this will place you behind them. You can also throw your arm around his neck and pull him into a headlock. If he can’t get out of the headlock, the next move’s yours.” With each instruction I give, I play it out with Bard. “Go ahead and try it Sigrid.” She does, pinning her sister’s arm back before hesitantly pulling her into the headlock. “Perfectly done. You can let her go.”

I drop Bard as Sigrid lets go of Tilda, making sure she’s fine. Tilda’s wearing a large smile, bouncing on the balls of her feet in enjoyment. “What about kicks?” Tilda asks me.

“Alright Bard kick me.” Bard straightens himself slowly and gives me a high kick. “Block the attack. This is will most likely stagger him and make the counter easier. Grab the leg and rip as hard as you can in any direction, but going towards you can work well.” I grab Bard’s leg, jerking it towards me. He tumbles onto his back, the wind getting knocked out of him “If he falls, try to bring his leg up and close to his back as fast as possible. Sit on him if you have to, but keep his leg held. If he reverses the counterattack, get out of there and recover.” I straddle Bard, pinning him to the ground as I place my hands at his neck. “Sigrid kick at Tilda and Tilda follow what I just said alright, then start practicing everything I’ve taught you guys.”

The girls nod and begin trying everything I’ve taught them. Looking away from them, I look down at Bard with a wide grin. He’s looking up at me with tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. My smile is instantly wiped from my face as I see the tears. “Did I hurt you Bard?” I run my hands over his body, checking for any injuries I may have inflicted on him.

“That hurt more than I thought it would. My groin is still sore.” He mumbles. “I’m fine, but I think my ego’s going to be bruised for the rest of my life.” I laugh, rolling off of him.

Extending a hand to him, I help him to his feet. “You sure you okay? If I did hurt you, I’m sorry.” Bard nods weakly, rolling his shoulders. A loud yelp from where the girls are practicing makes us look over; Tilda’s pinning Sigrid on the ground.

“I flipped her. Dad, I managed to flip her!” Tilda shouts at us. “Are you proud?”

Bard nods, giving her the thumbs up. Nudging my shoulder with his, he grins cheekily down at me. “I think after all the pain and suffering you’ve just put me through, I deserve a massage.”


	9. Thranduil x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine seeing Thranduil’s dragon fire burns for the first time and having to reassure him when he’s ashamed of you seeing them + Imagine kissing Thranduil’s dragon fire burns

Entering the room, I find Thranduil sitting on his throne with his hands resting on the armrests and as he sees me his eyes glow with delight while the start of a smile flashes across his face.

“Quel amrun, Melamin.” I greet him as I come to stand in front of my new husband, resting my hands on top of his.

He welcomes me with a small bow of his head, turning his hands to interlock our fingers together. “Did you sleep well last night?” I nod, moving to stand between his legs and leaning forward to press a kiss against his lips. He kisses me back deeply, earning a small moan from me.

Pulling away, a small smile faintly flickers across his lips. I return his smile with one of my own. Reaching up, I cradle his cheek gently. “Before I joined you in bed last night, I heard a story surrounding a dragon wound you hide from some of the guards.” Cupping the hand resting on his cheek, he tries to bring my hand down but I pull my hand from his grip and return my hand to his cheek. “Why won’t you let me in? I love you Thranduil. I love all of you. Let me see. Please.” I plea with him gently.

As he shakes his head, I can’t help but allow a small laugh escapes my mouth. “You are the one I love and the only one I have ever loved, and you know this. Something as simple as a mark you possess, will not change the way I feel for you. Do you think my love for you will disappear if you show me?”

“Yes.” He turns his head to brush his lips against my open palm. “I am scared you will think less of me.”

“Then you are foolish for thinking such thoughts right now Thranduil. Please, let me see.” I repeat myself, brushing my thumb over his cheek to wipe away a tear that has escaped his eye.

“Are you certain that this is what you wish for?” He asks me nervously, refusing to meet my eyes.

“Yes. I am certain, Aran nin.” I tell him confidently. “Please trust me.”

I feel his jaw tense under my hand as his skin slowly begins to peel away under my palm, revealing the muscle and the melted skin from where the dragon's flames had once scorched him. His crystal iris pales until it has faded to the same silver shade as his hair. A small gasp escapes my mouth, my hand dropping away from his scarred face in shock. As Thranduil’s good eye darkens at my reaction, I realize my mistake a moment too late.

“I understand if you decided to leave me. You may go, I promise I will not stop you and no one will ask any questions.” His voice is quiet and I have to strain my ears to catch his words. His eyes close as a look of shame of bearing something so repulsive appears on his face. As he twists his face into a look of pain, he turns his head away in disgust.

I bring my hand back up to cradle his cheek again, and as I do so I feel him flinch as my fingers touch his marred flesh again. I shake my head as his eyes remain closed while I turn his head. “No... You have nothing to be ashamed of, please do not turn away from me. Never turn away from me again A’maelamin." I tell him.

Thranduil slowly opens his eyes, turning to look down at me with uncertainty apparent in his eyes. He tries to tell me something but the words get caught in his throat, lips parting in shock at the way I’m looking up at him. I smile up at him lovingly, ignoring the tears falling from my eyes and rolling down my cheeks.

Leaning forward, I softly press my lips against his marred skin. He exhales sharply and roughly jerks away from my touch with a frown. “Don’t.” He whispers. “Please do not this out of pity for me. If you wish to leave; just leave and leave now. I will understand.” He looks down at his lap.

“I am not doing this out of pity Thranduil. This is out of love.” I tilt his head up, resting my forehead against his. Sighing deeply, I decide to try again. Pressing a second kiss near his ruined eye, I feel him tense underneath as my lips brush his skin. Starting from the corner of his eye, I trail careful kisses down his scarred cheek until I press a final kiss against his mouth. “Please never doubt me again. Amin mela lle.” I mutter against his lips. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I allow him to pull me onto his lap.

As I nuzzle his neck, I allow Thranduil to press his own kiss to my forehead. “Amin hiraetha, I should not have doubted you, my sweet one.” He apologizes to me. He wraps his hands around my waist, pulling me against his chest. A sob escapes the back of my throat as Thranduil tilts his head down to brush his lips against my cheek. “Why are you crying Tithen pen?”

I raise my head to meet his gentle eyes. “Because I love you.” I reply

“And this saddens you Melamin?” He worries, running his fingers through my hair affectionately. As Thranduil begins to heal his cheek, I lean up to press a kiss against the skin before it fully heals over. Any sign of his disfigurement disappearing.

“No it does not sadden me. I’m crying because I am happy. I’m crying because you have returned my love and honored my wish. Diola lle.” I smile fondly at him.

“Lle creoso. And I promise I will never doubt you again. I know you love me and I love you.” He promises me while bringing me in for a kiss. “Amin mela lle.”

“As do I.”


	10. Kili x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine absentmindedly brushing and braiding Kili’s hair like you’d always done with your friends, but not realizing the significance it has to dwarves.

Except for Dwalin, Kili and I, the company are all sleeping soundly. I’m not sure where exactly Dwalin is and a quick look around the room offers me no clues. Kili is sitting on the floor, between my outstretched legs, telling me stories about his and Fili’s childhood. Threading my fingers through his hair as I begin to quietly hum, I don’t notice Kili’s shoulders tense slightly.

As my eyes rest on the hair ties around my wrists, an idea pops into my mind. I carefully start parting Kili’s hair, biting my lower lip in concern. “What are you doing?” Kili asks me, reaching behind his head to grab at my hands while turning his head.

“Look back around please; I need your head straight for this. It’s not like I’m going to cut all of your hair off; just relax for me.” His hand drops back to his side and looks back to the front with a sigh. “Thank you.” I thank him, continuing to brush my fingers through his hair in an attempt to undo the knots.

Gathering a small section of his hair, I further part it into two smaller parts to begin a side fishtail. Moving on from a hum, I start to sing under my breath. Kili slowly relaxes, resting his arms on my legs, tilting his head back to give me better access. Wrapping one my hair ties around the end of his hair; I smile at my first finished braid.

Continuing to divide Kili’s hair, I pat his head affectionately which earns me a soft chuckle from Kili. He shuffles on the ground, flexing his shoulders with a small yawn. “Sit still.” I stop singing for moment to gently order him. “Your braids are gonna get lopsided if you keep moving.”

“You’re braiding my hair?” His question ends with a high note. “Why?”

I shrug. “Your hair’s soft and it’s easy to braid.” I reply, tugging on a section to straighten to it out carefully before beginning a second side fishtail.

Kili’s hums in approval, or at least what I think is approval. “What song was it that you were singing? And may you sing it for me again?”

“The song’s Lost Boy.” I smile to myself before restarting the song. “There was a time when I was alone, nowhere to go and no place to call home. My only friend was the man in the moon, and even sometimes he would go away, too. Then one night, as I closed my eyes, I saw a shadow flying high...” I gently wrap another hair tie around the end of his second fishtail.

Gathering three more separate sections from the back of his head as I reach the second chorus, I decide to do a classic three-strand braid with them. I manage to complete braid in a few seconds, wrapping another strand of his hair around the end of it and securing it with a bobby pin I pull from my bun. Leaning back, I tilt his head down and forward to check my last braid over before I turn his head from side to side to double and triple check his fishtail braids.

“Done,” I tell him. Kili stands to his feet, turning to me with a puzzled look. “I did three braids; what do you think of them?” I smile proudly at him.

Kili grins, lifting a hand to cradle my cheeks. He shakes his head, a small laugh filling the silent space around us. He brings me forward to capture my mouth in a kiss with a single motion. I gently moan into the kiss, and while I don't returning his kiss, at the same time I don’t pull away from him.

After a moment, Kili does pull away, a shy smile playing on his lips. I graze my fingers across my lips, staring at him in confusion.  “What was... why... Kili?” I ask him, licking my lips.

“That I believe it’s called a kiss.” Kili grins cheekily at me.

I roll my eyes, punching his shoulder in a playful manner. “I know it’s a kiss. I mean why did you kiss me?”

“You braided my hair.” He tells me in an attempt at an explanation. I raises an eyebrow at him in wonder which causes Kili’s grin to fade instantly, as he quickly looks away from me. “Do you not know what hair braiding signifies?” He asks me nervously.

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t think there was anything wrong with braiding your hair.”

Kili quickly steps back from me. “Of course you didn’t think. You never think, do you? I shouldn't have kissed you. I wasn’t thinking... You should go. Now!” He barks out, pushing my shoulder.

Stumbling backwards, I feel tears fall from my eyes, as I run away from Kili. Rounding the corner, leading to the hall where my room is, I crash into Dwalin. He grabs me by my shoulders, helping me regain my balance, before I can hit the floor.

“Are you alright?” He asks me.

“I braided Kili’s hair and he then kissed me. I didn’t understand why, and he yelled at me-” I blink back tears, rubbing my nose with the end of my sleeve sniffling my nose.

“You foolish girl.” He scolds me lightly. “Braiding is something only done by immediate family members or during courtship. He believed you were attempting to court him. Were you?” He questions me gently.

“No, I wasn’t... well I don’t know. I do have feelings for Kili but...” I trail off weakly, shaking my head. “I’m not sure what I feel.” I finally tell Dwalin.

Dwalin wraps his arms around me, holding me against his chest, as I begin to sob. “Give Kili the rest of the night to relax. Talk with him in the morning tomorrow.” He advises me once I pull away.

I look up at him with misty eyes, nodding my thanks. “Can you be around when I talk with to him; just in case?” I beg him.

“Go to sleep now. I will be there when you talk in the morning?”

***

“Go now.” Dwalin nods towards the brothers.

“I can’t.” I look up at my father-figure, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. “He’s going to reject me, I just know it.”

Dwalin rolls his eyes at me, “You won’t know unless you try.” He urges me. “Just walk over to him. Kili is a fair lad, he will not hurt you. Go.” He gently pushes me towards them, and I can just hear his smile.

Swallowing my nerves, I walk over to where Kili is leaning against a wall, talking with Fili. “Kili, may I talk with-” I cut myself off mid-sentence as I see the braids in Kili’s hair. All three of the braids I gave him last night are still there. I don’t realize I’ve been staring until Fili’s clearing his throat. “Sorry. Do you mind if I talk with Kili alone?” I ask Fili, rubbing my elbows.

“Of course.” Fili leaves us and joins Dwalin on the other side of the room.

Turning to Kili, I can feel a blush start to creep across my face. “Last night-”

Kili cuts me off quickly. “Stop. Last night was a mistake. When you first told me that you were braiding my hair, I should’ve stopped you right away. It was my fault. Not yours so don’t apologize. I should be the one apologizing, I hurt you.” He mumbles, looking at the floor. I tilt Kili’s head up to look into his eyes, smiling softly.

Leaning forward, I press a hesitant kiss against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. “Why didn’t you take the braids out?” I ask him as we pull away from each other.

He shrugs, meeting my eyes timidly, “I liked them. And well, I wanted to wait until we talked and sorted things out before I pulled them out. Thorin was surprised to find them, I’ll say that much.” Kili laughs gently, resting his forehead against mine. “Will you allow me to court you, amrâlimê?”

“As long as I get to braid your hair some nights.” I smile at him.

“As long as you allow me to braid your hair one night.” Kili returns my smile fondly, brushing his lips across my forehead in a quick kiss.


	11. Dwalin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine telling Dwalin about a horrible event in your past and all he does is pull you into his strong arms and tell you that everything will be all right + Imagine falling asleep against Dwalin and then waking up with his arms around you (sort of)

Stretching my arms above my head with a small yawn, I look around the campfire. I glance down at my hands, playing with the rings and bracelets that cover my fingers and wrists. I feel tears begin to prick the corners of my eyes and I quickly wipe them away before they can roll down my cheeks.

A spark from the fire slowly climbs into the air and I watch it as it floats freely before it fades from my view, disappearing into the night sky. The stars are out, shining brightly, and I find myself looking for all the different constellations that were taught to me when I was a child in an attempt to distract my troubling thoughts.

“Aren’t you going to get some sleep?” I look away from the stars in surprise to find Dwalin standing in front of me, a look of concern apparent on his face. “You have been awake for almost a full day now. Is everything's alright?”

“I’m not really tired.” I shrug, moving over to allow him enough space to sit down beside me. “Everything's alright, I’m just not feeling so well right now; I have trouble sleeping when I’m not feeling alright.” I sigh deeply, bumping my shoulder against his, trying to give him a smile.

Dwalin raises an eyebrow at me. “If everything is fine, why do you not feel well?” He asks me gently, resting an open hand on my knee.

I feel my throat tightens as I rub my arms nervously. “Three years ago today, I had a horrible night. I honestly thought my life was over until Gandalf brought me on the journey to Bag End and I meet you all.” I give him a quick explanation.

“What happened three years ago?” He inquiries me. I look away from Dwalin’s questioning gaze, twirling a loose strand of hair around my finger. “If you don’t want to tell me, I understand.”

We fall into a comfortable silence, Dwalin’s hand still resting on my knee. After a few minutes, I look up at Dwalin and offer him a small smile. “Do you really want to know?” He looks down at me with a slight nod. “Alright, I guess you do have a right to know.” I tug the corners of the blanket draped over my shoulders, leaning against Dwalin’s side.

“I went out with some of my friends three years ago to The Prancing Pony. I try not to drink a lot, but that night my friends managed to convince me to drink more than I usually do. My head was spinning so I left the building and decided to go on a walk for a few minutes to try to clear my thoughts and some guy followed me. He started talking to me, everything was going good- he was polite and friendly; I thought he was actually really sweet. He even gave me water to help me relax. Well I thought it was water, it was something stronger. Once I realized what he gave me, I tried to go back and find my friends but he grabbed me by my hair and pushed me to the ground. I tried screaming but he slammed my head into the ground, knocking me.”

I pause for a moment, taking a shaky breath. Dwalin moves his hand from my knee to rub my shoulder gently, a soft hum in the back of his throat.

“Once I came around I was too weak to fight him off, so I gave up struggling and just let me do whatever. He forced me to strip for him. And once I did, he forced me to please him. As he shoved me away, I become sick. He gave me a moment to catch my breath before... before he took me. It was painful; I wasn’t prepared and he was so rough. I remember crying as he came, blooding running down the inside of my leg. He pushed me away once he was done and left me in the dirt. I didn’t feel anything, I was numb with shock and disbelief. That was my first time and my only time. I’ve never gotten close to anyone again.”

“My friends found me an hour or so later. According to them, I was laying in the dirt with my dress hitched up. There were tears and dirt streaked on my face, and on my leg there was blood and-” I let out a sob, not finding myself being able to finish the sentence. Wiping my eyes with the ends of my sleeves, I pull away from Dwalin in embarrassment at the lack of control I have over my emotions. “I never saw him again. I haven’t and I don’t think I will ever forget that night through. I still get nightmares some nights. I don’t want to sleep because I’m scared I’ll have a dream of that night.” I tell him in between my sobs. Sniffling, I wipe my nose with a shake of my head.

Dwalin pulls me against his chest, wrapping his strong arms around me tightly. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his chest as I hide my face into his neck. His hands gently hold my hips, keeping me in place. “That man or any other man will ever hurt you again, I promise you that. Everything will be alright. You’re here with me and I have you. No one is going to hurt you again. You are safe with us and no matter what is to come, I will look after you. Sleep now, you won’t have any nightmares. I promise.” Closing my eyes, I let his voice lull me to sleep.

***

Waking up, I’m still sitting Dwalin’s lap. Dwalin’s arms now wrapped around my waist, his chin resting on the top of my head. Smiling to myself, I wrap my arms around his chest to nuzzle his neck, pressing a soft kiss to the spot behind his ear. He mumbles something under his breath, tipping his head back, his arms tightening around me. Laughing quietly, I pull back from his chest but I keep my arms around him. Leaning up, I press a quick kiss against his lips.

“What are you doing?” Dwalin mutters against my lips. He opens his eyes, a grin playing on his lips.

I pull away in shock and mortification; I thought Dwalin was still asleep. Oh, I kissed him and he was awake. “Thank you for last night. You were right, I didn’t have any nightmares.” I smile shyly.

He nods, tilting my head up to press his own kiss against my mouth, his hands sliding up the back of my top. His rough palms sending shivers down my spine. “You’re welcome.” He tells me softly, breaking our kiss. As he pulls his hands from my shirt to carefully cradle my cheek, he rests his forehead against mine. “I’ll always be here for you.”


	12. Bard x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine after having a huge fight with Bard, he comes to bed and tells you that he could never hate you, he would love you forever and always, no matter what.

“Goodnight Tilda.” I pull her blanket up, pressing a kiss against her forehead. “Sleep well.”

As I begin to leave the room, closing the door behind me, I hear her call out softly. “Is Dad coming back home soon?” She asks me. I turn back around to face her.

I sigh sadly, leaning against the doorframe with my arms crossed over my chest. “I’m not really sure.” I answer honestly. “He seemed livid when he left. I’m sure, however, that he’ll back by the time you wake up tomorrow.”

“You promise he’ll be back in the morning?” I nod, smiling faintly at her. “Why did Dad storm out?” Tilda asks me curiously.

Shrugging, I rub my hands together nervously. “We had a fight Tilda. He said something which I disagreed with and when I told him that I disagreed with him, he thought I implying something else and started yelling at me-”

“Did he hit you?” She cuts in gently, worry evident in her voice.

I pause in my story for a second, not sure if I should tell her the truth or lie. Cursing myself, I decide on the lie. “No he didn’t Tilda; your dad is not that type of man. We just said ended up say something that we shouldn’t’ve and hurting feelings that shouldn’t’ve have been touched.”

Tilda buts in again, “What did he say?” I raise an eyebrow at her, making her pull the covers over her head for a short moment. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“He said meeting me was the worst thing that ever happened to him and that he regretted marrying me and wanted me and everything that belongs to me to be gone in the morning.” I rub the back of my neck, looking away from Tilda.

“You’re not going to actually leave are you?” She quickly sits up, pushing the blankets away. I raise my hands, shaking my head. “You’re not leaving?”

“I’m going to wait until he comes home and try to talk things out with him first. If he needs space from me, I have to respect that and give him his space.” I bit the inside of my cheek, keeping my eyes on Tilda who’s now sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at me with open eyes. “But even if things between your father and I are over, I’ll still come by and visit you some days.” I add after a moment’s pause, trying to help Tilda relax. “Now go to bed. It’s late and you will be tired in the morning.”

Tilda finally gives me, laying back down on her bed and pulling her covers back up. “Okay. Goodnight.” She yawns, closing her eyes and turning away from me.

“Goodnight Tilda.” I whisper, closing her bedroom door quietly before I walk to my room. The bed is still made from the morning, no has been in here recently.

Rubbing my hands over my face, I struggle to blink back the tears forming in my eyes. “Damn you Bard.” I mumble to myself as I begin to undress. Discarding my clothes in the corner, I slip my nightgown on and climb onto the bed. Pulling the covers over my body, I press my face into my pillow to muffle the sobs that manage to escape.  

When Bard does return, will he listen to me or will he just force me to leave, ignoring my words?

I hear the bedroom door open but I’m not able to bring myself to turn over and see who it is. The end of the bed sinks slightly as someone sits down. A hand rests on the back of my leg for a second before trailing up to the small of my back. He keeps it there for a moment before dropping his hands from my body as the weight at the end of the bed disappears.

I hear Bard exhale sharply, before there’s a sound of a wall being punched. “I’m so sorry. Meeting you was probably one of my best days, and marrying you was...” He trails off. “Don’t leave me beautiful. I need you and my children need you.” His voice breaks. “I didn’t mean anything I said, I could never hate you. I love you and I promise to always love you no matter what. And I promise to never lay a hand on you again, I shouldn’t have grabbed your shoulders or pushed you away. I saw your tears fall, the fright in your eyes that I’d hit you again and I realized what I had done. I snapped, telling you to pack your things and leave in the morning without even processing the words.”

I lift my head from my pillow, to look at Bard. He’s standing with his back to me, staring at the hole he punched in the wall. “I’m so stupid. You’ll wake up later in the night, pack your bags and leave. And I’ll never get to see you again; I’ll never get to hold you in my arms or kiss you again and it’s all my fault.”

As I turn away from Bard to wipe my tears from my face. I feel the bed behind me dip as Bard lays down, wrapping his arms around me. “Please know that I love you.” He whispers, pressing a kiss against my neck. Swallowing, I turn in his arms to meet his eyes. His eyes are closed, tears rolling down his face. “I’m such an idiot; this is all my fault. I hurt you, and you’ll never be able to forgive me.”

Cradling his cheek, I brush my thumb over his cheek, wiping away the tears. “I already forgave you.” His eyes flutter open, shock apparent in them. He tightens his arms around me, pressing me firmly against him. He rests his chin on top of my head, his chest shaking with sobs. I wrap my arms around him, whispering sweet nothings into his ears in an attempt to help Bard calm down. “You didn’t hurt me that badly Bard.”

“But I did frighten you, I saw the tears, and I am so sorry.” He looks down at me, resting his forehead against mine. “I love you so much it pains me some nights. I don’t hate you, I didn’t mean it, I wasn’t thinking. I love you, please know that I love you and I will always love you, regardless of what could ever happen.” He promises me, tilting my head up to kiss me.

“I know my love.” I mutter against his lips as we break the kiss. “I too will love you no matter what. I’m sorry for what I said as well, I shouldn’t have called you those things. That was out of line.” I apologize shyly.

Bard laughs quietly, shaking his head. “You said those things after I said I wished I had never meet you; it was justified.”

I take hold of his hands, bring them up to brush my lips across his knuckles, which are slowly turning dark shades of blue and purple. Bard smiles at me fondly as I clasp his hands in mine. “Your hands are going to be sore tomorrow.”

“I know, but I was so scared you were going to leave- I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Do you ever think straight?”

Bard laughs, kissing my forehead softly. “Promise me that when I wake up tomorrow, you’ll be here.”

Nuzzling his cheek, I snuggle closer to his chest with a content sigh. “I promise I will be right here when you wake up. Now just stop talking and go to sleep.”

“I love you.”


	13. Legolas x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine lying next to Legolas and looking up at the stars

“Unable to sleep?” I sit up, looking over my shoulder to find Legolas watching me with a raised eyebrow, a small smile playing on his lips. Shaking my head, he asks me, “Then why are you here?”

I return his smile, pointing to the bright sky above us. “I have always found comfort in looking at the stars; in my world and in this world.” I see his smile fade as I add that last thought.  “Would you like to join me? I could show you all the different constellations if you wish.”

He shrugs, sitting down beside me on the ground. We both lay down beside each other’s, his hand brushing against mine. Turning his gaze onto the stars above us, he lets out a soft sigh. “I know a few of them already but which is your favourite constellation?” I pull my eyes from his face to back look into the sky.

Raising my hand, I connect a handful of the stars together for him. “That one there’s my favourite.  It’s called the Phoenix.”

“That doesn’t look like a phoenix.” He interrupts me quietly.

“Use your imagination Legolas.” I bump his shoulder playfully. “Anyway, according to the mythology from my world, the Phoenix is a bird of unbelievable beauty who could live for 500 years. The Phoenix would build a nest of twigs and leaves that would be lit by the noon sun. The Phoenix would then be consumed by the fire, but from the ashes another Phoenix would emerge and grow. I always loved that story so much, the beauty of the bird and the cycle of life.”

Legolas hums gently, nodding at my story. “I heard you telling Boromir and Aragon about one called Ursa Major, which is that?” He turns his head to look at me for a second.

I bit my lower lip in concentration as I search the stars that form that constellation. Finding it, I slowly trace the design in the sky. “That’s it. But it’s not actually a constellation, it’s really an asterism; which is a distinctive group of stars.”

“What’s the story behind Ursa Major?” Legolas asks me softly.

I can’t help but smile at his curiosity towards my interests. “Well according to some Native American legends, these stars here, including that bowl shape form a giant bear and those stars, the ones that seem to form the handle of the bowl are three warriors hunting the bear down.”

Legolas breathes in deeply, resting his head against my shoulder. “Any more constellations of animals you like?”

“Leo the Nemean Lion,” I reply quickly, not needing to think my response over. “He was killed-”

“He was killed by Hercules.” Legolas turns to look at me, intertwining his fingers with mine. “You’ve told me the story about Hercules before and I do remember this legend.” He grins at me. “The legend said that the lion had a hide which was unable to be pierced by iron, bronze or stone. Hercules strangled it to death, am I correct?”

I nod, surprised he remembered about my speech about Greek mythology. He brings my hand up to his mouth, brushing his lips against my hand; a blush spreading across my face and I’m glad that the night is dark enough that he can’t see it.

“Are you ever going to return to your world?” He inquires, a nervous tone slipping into his voice.

The question stumps me. I have never thought about returning to my world, I had even begun considering Middle-earth as my home. Elrond giving me a place to stay at Rivendell, Arwen teaching me the Elvish customs, Boromir and Aragorn teaching me self-defence and sword fighting. I don’t think I would ever be able to return my old way of life, where Middle-earth is nothing more than a fictional place and my new friends are no more than fictional characters.

“Please don’t return.” Legolas pleads. “You have a home here you-“

“I’m not going to return to my world, Legolas.” I rest my hand on the top of his leg. “You’re right. Middle-earth- Rivendell- is my home now and Boromir, Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir and you are my family and friends now. I’m staying.” I telling him firmly, making my mind up.

Legolas pulls me against his side, wrapping an arm around me. I’m rendered speechless by his sudden act of affection. “Good.” He mutters. “Can you tell me about another constellation?” He asks me.

Looking up at the star, I show him the constellation of Orion. “Orin was a hunter, accompanied by his faithful dogs, Canis Major and Canis Minor- I point out the constellations of the dogs- and the three of them hunted various celestial animals. Orion's life ended when he stepped on Scorpius, the scorpion. The gods felt sorry for him, so they put him and his dogs in the sky as constellations. They also put all of the animals he hunted up there near him however Scorpius was placed on the opposite side of the sky so Orion would never be hurt by him again.” I laugh softly at the ending of the story.

Legolas grabs my hand, gesturing towards another group of stars. “That’s Centaurus isn’t it; the constellation of Chiron from Greek mythology.” I nod, telling him he’s right. He smiles proudly, a small hint of cockiness apparent. “And that’s Pegasus, and Perseus there right.” He starts listing off a number of constellations, making me laugh loudly. “What’s wrong?”

“When and where did you learn all this?” I ask him in disbelief.

“Arwen told me that you loved watching the stars and the moon and yesterday I asked her to teach me a few of the ones you showed her before.” He admits shyly. “Did I do a good job at remembering them?”

“Yes, you did. Thank for learning something about from my world.” I tell him, resting my head on his shoulder to press a quick kiss against his neck.

And that’s how we spend the remainder of the night. Laying side by side, embraced in the other’s arms with our eyes turned to the stars. In the morning Arwen and Aragorn stumble upon us, asleep in each other’s arms, and with a smile shared between them, they leave us in peace.


	14. Elrond x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being Lord Elrond’s lover and being afraid to tell him you are with child in fear of Galadriel rejecting you and your child because you are not Celebrian + Imagine having a heated debate with Elrond, which becomes passionate in another way entirely when he silences you with a kiss.

Leaving the healer’s room with Lindir trailing behind me, I rub my hands over my face and make my way to a balcony overlooking the trees. Leaning against the railing, I exhale deeply, looking over the edge. I hear Lindir come to a halt behind me, a small sigh leaving his mouth.

“You need to relax. You will upset the child.” Lindir gently tells me, resting his hands on my shoulders as I begin tearing up. “Lord Elrond will not want the child to-”

“Lord Elrond does not know that I am with a child yet.” I cut in quietly, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

Lindir looks up at me in confusion, his eyebrows raising in worry. “Do you think he will not want to know that his lover is carrying his child?” I shrug, allowing Lindir to help me sit down on the bench. As he sits beside me, he puts an arm around my shoulders; holding me against him. “Why will you not tell him? Are you afraid of something?” He asks me.

I nod wordlessly, playing with my fingers. “I can’t tell him; he’ll tell Galadriel and she’ll-”

“You worry that she will reject you and your child?” I nod again, refusing to meet Lindir’s eyes. “Why would you think that? You know Lord Elrond cares for you and will love your child, and will not let anyone reject you. You are not Celebrian but both Elrond and Galadriel know that and do not care.”

“Please do not tell him of this. The healer swore herself to secrecy and now I am asking you to do the same. Promise me you will not tell him.” I plead with him softly. “Just give me time to tell him the news myself.” Lindir shakes his head, sending panic running through my veins. “Lindir please.” I whisper.

He takes my hands in his with a small nod of his own. “Okay. I promise you, I will not tell Lord Elrond of the child you are carrying. I will allow you the privilege of doing so but do remember you will have to tell him. Regardless of any fears you may have.”

***

“Have you told Lord Elrond yet?’ Lindir grabs me carefully, pulling me to the side. He glances down at my stomach quickly before back up to meet my eyes. “How have you and the child been feeling? Arwen told me that your morning sickness has been getting worse recently.” His eyes filling with worry.

“Fine Lindir. Thank you. And no, I have yet to tell Lord Elrond of his child.” I answer him. He shakes his head in disbelief with a halfhearted glare at me. “I will Lindir, just not yet. I need more time to figure out what to say. I am too afraid and anxious of what Galadriel will do or say. Galadriel and Elrond spend almost every moment they are awake together; I rarely can get him alone now.”

Lindir nods in understanding, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly, but I can see the care and worry in his eyes. “If it will help you, I can be there when you do tell him.” He offers.

I smile my thanks, leaning into his arms. “Thank you. I think I would feel safer if you would be there but this is something I have to tell him on my own. Just give me a few more days and I promise I will tell him.” I reassure him, not sure if I’m telling him the truth or just a lie. Lindir presses a quick kiss against my forehead before dropping his arms from my shoulders.

I take a step away from Lindir after I lean up on the balls of my feet to press a kiss against his cheek. “Thank you again.” I repeat myself before I give him a final smile as I walk away.

If either of us had looked to the alcove above us, we would’ve seen Lord Elrond and Galadriel watching us with matching displeased looks.

***

Sitting on the end of my bed, I rest my hands on either side of myself, gripping the covers in my fists. My stomach has started growing and soon everyone in Rivendell will be able to notice the bump and I will not be able to hide it from Elrond.

The door opens and I quickly look up from my lap to find Elrond entering our room with a small frown. “Good evening.” I start to stand to my feet but he waves his hand, dismissing me. Sitting back down, I begin playing and twisting my fingers nervously. “Is everything alright?” I ask him.

He turns a sharp glare on me, his jaw tightening. “Did you think I would not find out?” He snarls darkly, stepping towards me and grabbing hold of my shoulders, roughly jerking me to my feet. “Did you think Galadriel would not find out?”

I flinch, pulling myself from his grip. “I was going to tell you! I swear I was.”

“Well it appears you are too late to tell the news yourself. Galadriel and I have seen and heard everything that has happened. And I now have to agree with Galadriel and everything she has told me about you. Were you actually going to tell me or are you just lying; like you have been to me every night for the last month?”

“I was going to tell you but I was scared you and especially she would reject me.” I maintain, raising my voice.

“Of course Galadriel would reject you. I would reject you also.” He lowers his voice to threatening tone. “I am not stupid. I should ban you from Rivendell for the rest of your living days for this.”

“It’s not my fault!” I argue. “You loved Celebrian before me and I always feel like I have to live up to her but I can’t. I never will be able to. So what do you expected me to do?” I beg him, tears forming in my eyes.

“Not to begin hiding secrets from me.” He replies. “You are nothing-”

“I am nothing?!” I shout. “I know I will never be able to compete with Celebrian but do you need to hurt me like this? As if I am nothing to you.”  I wipe my tears away, meeting his glare.

Something flashes in his eyes but it disappears after moment. “So you decide to sleep with Lindir?” He sneers. “Was he better than me?”

“What are you talking about? I am with child-” I don’t manage to finish my sentence until Elrond’s interrupting me.

“You are with child? It is Lindir’s isn’t?” He spits bitterly. “Are you planning on keeping the child?”

I don’t even hear the first thing just his question on whether I’m going to keep the child. “Of course I am going to keep the child. If you have a problem with me keeping your child then I will leave Rivendell but I will not rid myself of our child!” I shout, slamming my hands against his shoulders, causing him to stumble back from me. He quickly straightens himself, managing to push me against the wall. Fear courses through me; and without thinking I open my mouth again. “Don’t hurt me, just-”

Gripping my shoulders, he leans forward, pressing his lips against mine. A startled gasp escapes my mouth, and I desperately kiss him back, I’ve missed this so badly. He nips my lower lip before tracing his tongue over the mark. Pinning my wrists above my head with one hand, he rolls his hips against mine, a whimper escaping my mouth. I tug his hair back in an attempt to deepen the kiss as he hikes the skirt of my nightgown up around my waist with his other hand.

Breaking the kiss, he moves to my neck to begin sucking a gentle bruise on the skin there. Throwing my head back, I feel my body tremble as I cry out for him to continue. As he presses his knee between my legs, I bit back a moan, feeling my knees buckle. As he pulls away from me, I collapse into his arms.

He holds me close, pressing me flush against his chest. “I am so sorry, I believed that you and Lindir were having an affair.” He admits with embarrassment evident in his voice. “Are you with my child?” He asks me.

I nod, wrapping my arms around my lover’s shoulders. “Are you mad?” I ask him apprehensively.

“No I’m not mad. I’m excited, so thrilled.” He tightens his hold around me. “I know you are not Celebrian but I fell in love with you because you are you. Why do you believe Galadriel would reject you?” Shrugging, I look away. “You don’t want to talk about it?”

I shake my head, nuzzling his neck. “Not really. Do you still love me?” I ask him nervously. “And the child I am carrying?”

“Of course I love you and the child you are with.” He presses a kiss against my temple. “I will not reject you. If Galadriel does reject you, I do not believe that she will, but if she does, you will always have a home here beside me as my wife.” He assures me. “Will you join me in bed tonight?”

“I would love to very much.” I stand to my feet, letting him bring me back to our bed. Pulling the blanket around me, he holds me close to his chest. “I’m sorry I was hiding this secret from you, but I was scared.”

“I understand Melamin.” He whispers. “And we do not need to tell Galadriel until you are ready.” I thank him with a kiss to his nose; earning a small smile from him. He kisses my cheek softly before continuing, “And if you decide to not tell Galadriel, I will understand and I promise I will support your decision. Now sleep; we will talk more in the morning.”


	15. Fili x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Fili comforting you after a horrible dream + Imagine Fili and Kili crawling into your bed to comfort you after you have a nightmare

“Hey, come on.” I cradle Fili to my chest, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “I’m right here okay; you’re safe. I got you.”

He nods, struggling to breathe. “I’m so sorry.” He manages to say, reaching up to thread his fingers through my hair. “I promised you that I’d always be here for you but now-”

Shading my head, I wipe my tears away before I softly shush him. “Listen to me, my love. Someone is coming, you’ll be safe. Just don’t talk, save your breath. Everything’s going to be okay.” I whisper.

“Amrâlimê, you are so beautiful. You’re going to be fine without me, don’t worry.” Fili smiles weakly at me. I hear Dwalin and Balin somewhere behind me calling out for me, but my mind is solely focused on Fili laying in my arms. “Everything will be alright, I promise you.”

Fili’s eyes flutter close for a moment making me shout out. “Fili! Damn it, open your eyes!” I beg, gripping his shirt in my fists.” Please my love, wake up! I need you. I can’t live without you Fili! Fili!” I sob, hiding my face into the crook of his neck. “Fili!”

“Amrâlimê, wake up!”

With a breathless gasp, I sit up, my hair suck to my face; a thin layer of sweat covering my body. I’m sitting on my bed, the covers tossed to the floor. My cheeks are streaked with tears and my heart is beating a mile per minute.

“What’s wrong?” I turn to find Fili sitting on the edge of my bed, concern evident in his voice. “You were screaming my name and crying.” He gently grabs hold of my shoulder, looking into my eyes.

I shake my head, running my hands over my face. “You died.” I choke out. “You didn’t make it, you died as I held you in my arms.” I tell him, struggling to hold back a sob.

Fili stares at me before gently bringing me to his chest as I did to him in my dream. He runs a hand over my back in a soothing circular motion. “Well I didn’t die, did I? I’m right here.” He whispers. I nod into his neck, wrapping my hands around his shoulders. “I promised you long ago that I would never leave you and I intend to keep that promise.”

I feel more tears leak from my eyes, soaking the top of his night shirt. “Hey, I have you. Just breathe.” He tells me. “I didn’t die during the battle of five armies and I’m not planning on leaving you any time soon, I promise you.” He nuzzles my neck softly, trailing kisses from my collarbone up my neck before pressing a kiss to my nose.

I smile faintly as Fili pulls me down into our bed. He wraps his arms around my waist, pressing me flush against his chest. “Would you feel better if I stayed with you for the reminder of the night?” He leans over the edge of the bed to pull the blankets back onto the bed.

“Yeah, I would feel safer if you stayed with me, my Prince.” I reply quietly as he pulls the covers over our bodies.

“My Prince? Since when have you been so formal?” Fili teases me gently. “Just because we have taken Erebor back and I am now net-in-line does not mean our friendship is over, and I will see you only as a subject from now on.” He pauses for a moment before letting out a noise of surprise. “You have kept my courting braid in? After all this time?” He twirls said braid around his finger.

“Yeah. I was planning to take it out before the battle so I wouldn’t lose it but it would always give me comfort when I would feel it.” I blush brightly, a small embarrassment laugh escaping my mouth. “During our journey, whenever I got scared I would just touch the bead you gave me and it would actually help me to relax.” I confess shyly.

I lay in silence for a few moments, embraced tightly in Fili’s arms before a thought enters my mind. “What if something happens one day and you do leave?” I ask him softly. “What if it’s something we can’t prevent or stop and I lose you?”

“If in the morning when you wake, the sun does not appear, I will be here. If in the dark we lose sight of live, just hold my hand and have no fear because I will be here.”

“I will be here with you when you feel like being quiet and when you need to speak your mind I will listen to every word. Through every win and lose and every try we will be together.  When our future remains unclear, I will be here. As sure as seasons are made to change, our love is sure to last years.”

“I will be here as you cry on my shoulder. I will hold you by my side, watching you grow into beauty and tell you all things you mean to me. We will be together and I will be here. I will stay true to any and all promises I have made to you. No matter what is to come, I will be here. Through the dark of the night and the light of the day I will protect you and love you. I will be here. By your side.” Fili tells me quietly, running his hands through my hair.

I smile, tilting my head up to press a kiss against his cheek. He smiles down at me, resting his hands on the small of my back. “That made me feel better, thank you.” He grins smugly at me.

“I will always be by your side, regardless of what may come between us.” I rest my head against his chest and hearing his heart beat rhythmically, soothes my worries greatly. “My heart belongs to you and only you. It beats for the love I have to you. I will stay with you until you fall asleep and the rest of this night, Amrâlimê. I will stay with you for the rest of our lifetime and I will never leave you.”


	16. Haldir x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine getting caught in a rainstorm with Haldir

“I told you so.” Haldir leans against a tree trunk with a loud groan. “No one ever listens to me.” He crosses his arms over his chest, shooting me a halfhearted glare.

I smile apologetically at him, stepping forward to join Haldir under the branches. “I listen to you- Haldir scoffs, rolling his eyes- most of the time. It’s just a little of bit of rain; it won’t hurt you.” As I finish my sentence, a bolt of lightning lights up the sky, sending goosebumps down my arms and back.

Haldir grins smugly, allowing me to move closer to him. Putting an arm around my shoulder, he draws me to his chest. “It’s just a little bit thunder and lightning; it won’t hurt you.” He teases me, brushing my wet hair away from my face. “Why did I follow you out here? I knew it was going to rain but I still allowed myself to run after you. The things I do for you, Tithen pen.” He rests his chin on my head with a small laugh.

“It’s because you love me.” Haldir scoffs, shaking his head with laughter. As I playfully punch his shoulder, he lets out a gasp of mock pain. “Oh shut up, you do love me.”

Haldir tilts my head up, his eyes full of adoration and I can only imagine what he sees as he looks into mine. “You’re right. I do love you.” I meet him halfway, sealing an unspoken promise between the two of us with a kiss. As he pulls back, a shy smile plays on his lips. “I’ve been wanting to do that for as long as I can remember. Decades, perhaps even centuries.” He admits.

Bumping my hip against his, I ask him, “Aren’t you glad you followed me out here now?” Haldir rolls his eyes, resting his back against the tree again. As I give him a dirty look, I add, “What’s wrong now?”

“Well for starters, we are still stuck here. Trapped by the storm you foolishly decided to run into.” He reminds me. “You can decide what to do until the storm clears up.” This time it’s me who rolls my eyes. I pull on his hands, trying to pull him back out from under the tree.

“Let’s dance. It’ll be fun.”

“It’s too wet.” Haldir complains. As a smirk begins to spread across my face, he points a threatening finger at me. “Don’t you dare say it!”

“That’s what she said.” I shout in a singsong voice, twirling around once. “Why not? Is it because you don’t know how to dance?” I drop his hands, step out from under the protection of the tree. The rain splashes down on the ground around me, droplets hitting and rolling down my cheeks and drenching my clothes.

Haldir reaches out to grab me by my wrists, but I dance away from his grip before I immaturely jump into a puddle, the water splashing up around me. “You’ll catch a cold Melamin.” He warns me softly, trying to lure me back under the branches.

“Then come and get me.” I grin at him.

Haldir hesitantly steps out into the rain, flinching as the rain immediately begins to soak his clothes. “We’re both going to catch our death.” He whines under his breaths.

Beaming, I place a hand on his hip and another in his hand. “Come on, dance with me.” I request for a second time. He grumbles out something but he does closes his hand around mine before resting his second hand on my waist. “Thank you.”

Smiling brightly, I allow him to lead me. He hums gently for a few seconds before beginning to sing quietly.  He keeps his face expressionless as he spins me around the clearing, but as he tumbles backwards over a tree root it causes him to tumble onto the dirt ground and bring me down on top of him.

I burst out laughing as I end up straddle him, my hands gripping his shoulders. “I’m so sorry.” He whispers in embarrassment, looking away from me. “I didn’t see the root.”

I shake my head, leaning down to press my lips against his. As I cradle his cheek, I feel him nip my lower lip. He rolls us over so I’m pinned between the forest floor and his body. Arching my back as Haldir slides his open palms over my stomach, I tangle my fingers through his hair. He teasingly rolls his hips against mine, drawing a moan from the back of my throat. Lifting my hips to grind them against his, I smile into the kiss as he has to bit back a moan.

Thunder echoes out through the clearing causing us to quickly break apart. Haldir grins down at me, his arousal apparent. “We shouldn’t do this. We’ll get caught.” He mutters.

Leaning up on my elbows, I raise an eyebrow at Haldir. “No one’s around Meleth nin. Who could possibly catch us?” I rest my hand on his cheek, brushing my thumb against his lower lip.

He reaches up, grabbing me by my wrist to press my hand against his lips. “It is still raining, we will become ill if we continue on this path. Let us wait; we are in no rush.” He whispers against my palm before pressing a gentle kiss to it. He rakes his fingers through my hair, frowning slightly as he feels the wetness of the long strands. “Your hair will be ruined, if it is not already.”

“Oh shush you.” I roll my eyes. “Now get off of me A'maelamin.”

His eyes widen as he realizes the positions we are still in and I can’t stop the laugh that escapes my mouth. He quickly climbs off of me, extending an open hand to be. Taking it gladly, he helps me stand to my feet. Throwing an arm around my shoulders, he pulls me against his side. Turning his head, he tenderly kisses my temple.

Sniffling as I wipe my nose, I give a futile attempt at disgusting my squeeze as a cough. Haldir looks down at me instantly, a stern look set on his face. “Did I not say you would fall ill?” He scolds me affectionately. “Come on, let us return home before you become even worse than you are now.”

“Do you remember the route we need to take to return?” I ask him, leaning up on the balls of my feet to nuzzle his chest softly. Haldir comes to a halt, and I can hear him sigh. “You don’t, do you? But you know my offer still stands.” I rest my hand on the inside of his thigh but he quickly pulls it away.

“Stop A'maelamin.” He firmly tells me. Rolling my eyes, I press a kiss to his neck before dropping back onto heels with a groan. “Now, let us at least find a place out the rain and perhaps I will take you up on your offer.”


	17. Boromir x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Boromir taking you for a ride around Gondor on your favorite horse when you have a bad day

Blinking back tears, I lean my back against a wall with arms wrapped around my knees. People rush by me, barely casting a second look at the lonely girl who’s sitting on the ground with her head hidden between her legs. Sniffling, I wipe away my tears with the back of my hands, keeping my head ducked to my chest. A sudden gust of wind sends chills down my spine causing me to wrap my arms tighter around myself.

Stupid day.

Stupid people.

The sound of hooves clapping against the ground makes me briefly look up to see who’s approaching. A horse, who I recognize as Wildfire, comes to a stop in front me, throwing its head back with a snort. Raising my eyes to the rider, I give him a weak attempt at a smile.

Boromir looks down at me, a bright smile of his own playing on his lips but it vanishes as our eyes meet and he sees the tears that have gathered at the corners of my eyes. “Are you okay?” I shrug, shaking my head before resting my chin on my knees. I see Boromir swing himself off of Wildfire to kneel before me. He tilts my head up, frowning slightly. “Faramir told me he saw you having fight with Aragorn. What happened?” He asks me softly, concern seeping into his voice.

“Bad day. Just leave me alone.” As I watch him wince from the abruptness of my voice, I feel bad for snapping like I did. “I’m sorry. I’m not feeling well.” I lower my voice, looking away from him.

“What happened? Please talk to me.” He begs gently, dropping his hands to his side.

“Aragorn didn’t do anything; he was actually trying to calm me down but it just made me worse.” I mutter. “I heard some people say some things about us and...” I trail off, not wishing to complete the sentence.

Boromir nods, mouthing something that I can’t figure out. He stands to his feet and all I can think is he’s leaving me. He grabs hold of Wildfire’s reins, pulling him forward a few feet. Turning to face me again, Boromir extends an open hand to me. “Let’s go on a ride?” He offers me hopefully.

I nod as I stand to my feet. Boromir helps me onto Wildfire before swinging himself back on so he’s sitting behind me. He wraps his arms arounds my waist as he rests his chin on my shoulder, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I smile to myself, leaning my back against his chest.

He taps his feet against Wildfire’s side, urging the horse forward. I hear him laugh, as he brings Wildfire’s speed up. Wildfire flies past the markets and the people, earning loud shouts of protest from those we pass.

“You’re going to hit someone!” I yell at me, trying to grab the reins from Boromir’s hands. He pulls his hands behind me, away from my reach. “Don’t do something stupid, please. Just slow down.”

“Tell me what it was that you overheard and I’ll slow down.” He teases me, brushing my hair over my shoulder to press a kiss to the back of my neck.

“Okay but slow down first.” I wait until he brings Wildfire to walking gait before I reply. “I heard some of the women say that the only reason I was with you is because of your involvement with ‘The Fellowship of the Ring’- He laughs gently as I remind of that title- and that I was using you and stuff like that.” I pause for a moment to yawn into my elbow.

“Tired?”

“A little. I’ve been awake since dawn. But anyway, they said that eventually I would get bored of you and move on to someone else. They’re wrong you know. I love you and I’m not using you.” I tilt my head back to look at Boromir as he pulls Wildfire up to the gates, asking the two guards to open it.

“I know. I love you too.” No matter how many times he tells me this, it always spreads a blush across my face.

 “Where are we going?” I ask him as he tells Wildfire to walk through the gates, leaving the guards and the noise of the city behind us.

He leans forward, kissing my temple. “I figured you didn’t want to stay here, so I’m taking you out for the ride.” I nod my thanks, leaning into his arms, feeling that my days have instantly been brightened. “You’re welcome.”

Boromir brings Wildfire to a smooth canter, leading him around the wall. Far enough that we can’t hear anything from the other side of the wall. The cold and gloomy weather I was feeling inside is completely different than the weather I’m currently feeling outside. The sun is warming my skin, helping me to fully relax in Boromir’s arms, my worries of what the women were saying moving to the back of my mind before fully fading away. Sighing, I turn myself around in his arms, carefully to not fall off of Wildfire.

Boromir lets out a startled gasp, grabbing me by my waist, almost dropping the reins. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I grin up at him. “You could’ve fallen off.” He scolds me lightly. “Don’t do it again.” He warns me lightheartedly as he rolls his eyes at the grin I’m wearing. 

“Alright,” I mumble into his neck, gently kissing his collarbone. “I haven’t seen you in a week, I want to see your face and kiss you.” I lift my head to kiss him deeply. I feel his hands relax on the reins as I run my hands through his hair.

Boromir barely manages to tighten his hold on the lead as Wildfire snorts loudly, rearing up on his hind legs. As he reigns control of the stallion, he halfheartedly glares down at me. “We have waited a week; we can wait an hour or two more.” He kisses my forehead softly.


	18. Lindir x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being Elrond’s daughter and him betrothing you to Lindir

“You will be marrying Lindir.”

Crossing my arms over my chest, I frown at my father. “I will be marrying Lindir?” I repeat his statement back at him, disbelief seeping into my voice. I try to recall I single conversation or interaction I have had with Lindir and the only one I can find is the night when I spilled my wine on his robe during an incident with another elf.

“Please do not argue with me; this is not up for debate.” Lord Elrond replies sternly.

“Why?” I ask, narrowing my eyes at my father. “I’m not marrying him. I barely know him.” I argue bitterly.

Lord Elrond doesn’t look up from the parchment he’s working on. I see Arwen hide a laugh behind her hand from where she’s sitting beside him, raising her eyebrows at me. I stand in front them, my arms crossed over my chest as I tap my foot impatiently against the floor.

After a few moments, my father finally looks up at me, his own eyebrow raised. “It is already decided.” He tells me and before I can get my own word in he continues, “You will be marrying him within the fortnight.”

Scowling, I turn my glare from my father to my sister. Arwen quickly raises her hands in front of her, shaking her head. “I do not want you to bring me into this Tithen pen.” She warns me with a small smile. “But why are you so against marrying him?”

I look away for a brief second, not wishing to disclose my reason. “But why do I have to marry him?” I repeat myself, deciding on ignoring my sister’s question. “There needs to be a reason.”

“What if there’s no reason?” Arwen grins at me, so unlike her usual conduct.

I shrug, “If there’s no good reason than I shall not be marrying him.” I reply.

Lord Elrond steps raises his hand, carefully inserting him into our conversation. “It is my wish for you marry him.” He tells me gently. “Please do this for me.”

“Fine. I’ll marry Lindir.” I sigh in defeat, turning my eyes to the ground.

I hear my father inhale in relief as I give in to his request. “Thank you.”

***

Resting against the railing, I carefully lean over allowing my hair to tumble over my shoulders. The sky’s dark with the warning of an approaching storm. Sighing to myself, I rest my chin on my palms, staring out into the trees.

Tomorrow will be the night of my wedding to Lindir and while he has been kind and loving towards me; for the last few nights my sleep has been plagued with nightmares of rejection. A light drizzle of rain begins to fall and as I tilt my head back to feel the droplets of water splash against my face, I laugh softly. My worries of the marriage slowly fading as the rain washes over me.

“A'maelamin?”

I twirl around, finding Lindir standing behind, smiling faintly. My own smile vanishes from my face and I feel myself tense up instantly as I realize what he has called me. “Yes?” I ask him curtly, feeling guilty as he winces from the sharpness of my voice.

He shakes his head with a shrug. “I only wished to talk with you about tomorrow night.” He tells me shyly. “I spoke with your brothers two nights ago and they told of your worries of our upcoming nuptials. Would you like to talk to me about your qualms?”

I nod, gesturing for him to join me inside my room. He follows me in, pulling a chair up to my bed and as he sits down he folds his hands on his lap. I sit on the edge of my bed, rubbing my hands together nervously.

“I’m worried.” I admit. “I know I’m not the prettiest the maiden in Rivendell and I just don’t understand why would you agree to be wed to me. And I’m sure my Atar has already told you of my past. I have been used and now I am broken. No one in Rivendell has ever expressed an interest of being with me; so what did my Atar offer you?” I run my hands through my still drenched hair, smiling sadly at Lindir.

He slightly cocks his head to the side, his eyes full of an emotion I cannot place. “You are correct in the fact that Lord Elrond had told me of your past but you are mistaken with your other thoughts. You are the most beautiful maiden I have ever meet and I am honored you have agreed to be wed to me. While your father did approach me with the idea of a wedding between the two of us; he offered me nothing for it. I have chosen to marry you because...” He trails off, looking around himself.

He leaves the chair, coming to kneel before me. Taking hold of my hands, he brings them to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of both. “I have long thought you were beautiful but I have always been too cowardly to approach you. I believed that you would’ve rejected me.” He confess, a faint blush appearing in his cheek. “I agreed to marry you because I know of your past but I believe I can help you. Melamin, I believe I have fallen for you.”

“Funny, I have been having the worries. I have found myself falling for you more every day that I am in your company but I worry that you leave me tomorrow once you realized just how broken I am.” I whisper. “Like everyone else has.”

“You are not broken and I will never leave you.” He promises me before standing to his feet and gently pushing me down onto my bed.

I swallow nervously, looking into his eyes. He searches my eyes for any sign of refusal and finding none he presses his lips to mine in our first kiss.

Wrapping my arm around his neck, I lightly kiss him back. He carefully pins my wrists above my head, his hips rocking against mine. He runs his tongue over my lower lip before pulling away. “We shouldn’t. Let us wait until tomorrow night.” He breathes out, cradling my cheek. I nod silently, leaning against his side as he collapses onto the bed beside me. He throws his arm over my shoulder, pulling me closer to his chest.


	19. Kili x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine cutting your hair short and one of the Company being crestfallen because it’s too short for them to be able to braid.

"What have you done to your hair?" Fili exclaims in shock as I walk into the room.

I reach up, nervously running my fingers through my now short hair. Frowning slightly, I look down at the floor for a moment before back up at Fili. "Do you not like it?" I ask him quietly, rubbing the back of my neck.

He shakes his head, stepping forward to rest his hands on my shoulders. "It looks fine." He reassures me.

"Good fine or bad fine?" I worry.

He smiles gently, rolling his eyes at me. "Good fine. But why did you decided to cut it; it looked beautiful when it was long."

"I wanted a new look and long hair is so difficult to maintain. It would always get tangled and knotted, and overall it was too big of a hassle." I reply with a shrug. "Short hair is easier to wash and it takes less time to dry. Glad you like my new look but do you think Kili will like it?"

Fili nods, dropping his hands to his side. "I think he'll love it."

As he finishes his sentence, the doors swing open; the rest of the Company entering. Fili catches sight of Bilbo and Bofur, walking over to them and leaving me by myself. Thorin and Balin both greet me with a nod, which I return, before they continue on their way across the room

"Hey Kili." I greet him with a hug, smiling brightly at him. "What do you think?" I gesture up to my hair.

The corners of his mouth turn down in a small frown but in a blink it's gone. "I'm not sure what I think." He admits. "Why did you do this?" He inquires gently, stepping forward to experimentally run his fingers through my hair.

My smile vanishes and now I'm the one who's frowning. "What's wrong? Why don't you like it? I thought you'd like it."

Kili shakes his head quickly, offering me a weak attempt at a smile. “I do like it, it’s just...” He trails off awkwardly, looking away from me. “You like beautiful.” But I can still see a small frown flickering across his mouth.

“You don’t sound like you mean it. Tell me the truth.” I beg him, worried of his reply. Kili shrugs, as if unsure of what to say and that’s enough for me to understand what he actually thinks of my new haircut. “Nevermind, don’t bother reply.”

He sighs deeply, walking over to join Fili and the conversation he’s holding with Bilbo and Bofur. Rubbing my hands together, I exhale softly. I glance over my shoulder in time to see Kili jab his thumb at me with a scowl.

“Everything alright, lass?” I look up, finding Dwalin watching me with concern.

 Shrugging, I reply. “I’m not sure. As you can see I’ve cut my hair but I don’t think Kili likes it all that much. I grew tired of my old hair, it was always getting knotted so I wanted something easier to manage. I thought he would like it but as you can see I don’t think he likes it.” I repeat myself.

Dwalin nods in understanding. “I think your new haircut looks fine, lass. But you don’t understand why Kili dislikes your new haircut, do you?” He asks me gently. I shake my head, looking up at him in confusion. “I’m afraid I can’t be the one to tell you the reasons but give Kili some time and I’m sure he’ll explain it to you.”

“Okay, thank you.”

The rest of the evening is uneventful. As the night comes to an end and the Company has disappeared to their respected room, I find myself sitting in front of the fire with my knees drawn to my chest. Playing the tip of my hair, I groan gently. I thought Kili would’ve liked my haircut and Fili told me he would love it.

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” Raising my eyes from the floor, I find Kili standing in front me, playing with his fingers. “Can I sit?” He points to the spot beside me.

“Sure. Go ahead.” I mutter.

He settles down beside me, crossing his legs. We sit in silence for a few minutes, watching the sparks of the fire leap into the air before they fade against the dark ceiling of the castle. “Your hair does looks nice by the way.” Kili eventually whispers.

Rolling my eyes, I glare at him gently. “Then why did you react like you did?” I demand gently.

He lifts his hand slowly, a small bead being held between his forefinger and thumb. He grabs one my hands, dropping the bead onto my open palm. I raise it to my eye level, turning it over. There’s a small flower engraved on the side, a rose, my favourite. “I was upset that you decided to cut your hair. I was planning to give you this.” He points to the bead and then it slowly dawns on me what Kili is trying to say. “I was planning to ask if I could braid your hair tonight- I had finally finished the bead, but when I saw your new hair I realized I wouldn’t be able to do so.”

“My hair has to grow out sooner or later.”

“Yes it will but it will take a few weeks, perhaps even months to become long enough for me to braid it. I wanted to finalize our courtship with the braid-”

“But now you can’t do that.” I finish his sentence softly. “I’m sorry. I forgot about what braids and braiding a bead into your loved one’s hair symbolized.” I apologize.

Kili smiles over at me, holding his hand out for the bead. As I drop the bead onto his hands, he tells me, “It’s alright. We both know how we feel about each other and that’s all that matters. I can what a few more months to let everyone know about our courtship.”

I lean my shoulder against his with a heavy sigh. “I’m still sorry. But next time I promise I will come to you first before I decide to cut my hair.”

Kili turns his head, pressing his lips against my temple. “You don’t have to do that; but please wait to cut your hair again until I have put your braid in. And try not to cut the braid off.” I laugh, allowing him to ruffle my hair affectionately.

“I agree to those terms. Stay with me tonight?” I lift my head to meet his eyes. Kili nods, trailing kisses down from my temple to my nose before finally pressing a kiss to my lips.


	20. Aragorn x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine cleaning Aragorn’s wounds after a battle

“Is Boromir alright?” Aragorn manages to ask me. “When I saw him last, he was-”

“Boromir’s good. Barely scratched, unlike you however.” I smile at him. I help Aragorn to pull his shirt over his head, and I have to hold back a gasp at the sight of his chest. I’m surprised he hasn’t fallen unconscious from either the blood loss or the pain.

As I apply water to the wound, Aragorn lets out a sharp bark of pain, pulling away from me. “Aragorn, please sit still.” I scold him gently. Aragorn scowls, slouching down in his chair. “Sit up. I can’t access your ribs when you sit like that. And turn to face me please.” I tap the top of his head affectionately.

He complies my request, straightening his back and turning his body so I can better access his injured side. As I wipe the blood away with a soaked cloth, he tilts his head back, a gasp of pain escaping from his lips. Muttering an apology, I place his hand against the cloth.

“Hold this in place for a second please.” Aragorn nods, pressing the blood soaked cloth against his wound.

Turning away from him, I dig through my bag in search for a clean second cloth and sets of fresh dressings and bandages. Looking over my shoulder at Aragorn, I see the corners of his mouth turning down in a frown as he squeezes his eyes shut.

Stepping forward, I grab him by his wrist, lowering his hand from the cut. Wiping the clean cloth over the wound to rid it of any extra blood, I carefully press a dressing cover against it before placing a bandage against it. Aragorn winces again, his hands balling into fists as I gently press my palm against the bandage to make sure it sticks to his skin.

“I know it hurts. I’m sorry.” I whisper, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kneeling on the ground, I pull my knife from my boot to cut a slit up the leg of his pant. Pulling the fabric apart, I grab my container of water from the ground, pouring the clean water over the wound. I wait until the blood and water has trickled down his leg before I wipe a third cloth over the laceration.

“Are you almost done?” Aragorn mumbles, gritting his teeth in pain.

I shake my head, gently rubbing the cloth over the wound to rid it of any more blood. “No, I’m sorry. I’m honestly surprised you haven’t died from the amount of blood you’ve lost.” He gives me a weak smile, rolling his eyes. “The stab wound on your ribs should heal nicely, it was a clean cut, straight through but it managed to avoid anything major and important. Your leg on the other hand- I don’t think you’ll be walking on your own for a while.”

“Why not?” Aragorn asks me, slouching down in his chair again as I press a bandage against the wound.

I raise an eyebrow at him before gesturing down to his injured leg. “Why not? Your leg should’ve cut clean off.” All the colour from his face vanishes as he finally looks down at his leg. He swallows, lifting his head and looking away from me. “See why you probably won’t be walking for a couple of days.”

He nods, “Just continue, but warn me before you pour anything over it.”

I drop the cloth onto the ground, grabbing a handful of dressing sets. Carefully arranging them on his wound, making sure to cover the entire the wound, I cautiously press down. Blood seeps through all the individual dressings and as I pull the dressings off, I groan deeply.

Opening more of the dressing sets, this time I double them and quickly cover them with a couple sets of bandages. Rubbing my palm over the bandages to smooth them out against his skin, I watch as Aragorn grimaces and I feel guilty for causing him that pain. Aragorn always seems so stoic and tolerant towards pain so watching him struggle sends a pang of worry through me. I lean back on my heels, looking up at Aragorn. He’s biting his lower lip, holding back a groan. “Please tell me you’re almost done because this is getting uncomfortable.” He looks down at me with a weak attempt at a smile.

“I promise I am almost done. Just keep breathing Aragorn. Think of Arwen or something.” I stand back to my feet, moving between his legs to tilt his head up and to the side. A cut runs from his temple to his chin and considering the size of it, I’m shocked as to the amount of blood trickling down the side of his face.

Ripping a small piece of dressing, I wipe the blood away. With the blood gone, the cut turns out to be even smaller than I first thought. Without the blood, I can see that it’s just a small scratch. It should completely heal and disappear within the week.

“Done.”

Aragorn sighs in relief, standing to his feet only to stumble over. I barely manage to stop him from collapsing into the dirt below us. Helping him to straighten up, I rub the back of his neck softly, helping him regain his balance.

“Told you, you won’t be able to walk.” I grin fondly at him. “Didn’t I?”

Aragorn shakes his head, shooting him a halfhearted glare. “That’s means you’ll need to carry me then.”

I exhale deeply, rolling my eyes again. “I am not carrying you. Just lean against my shoulder. But for the record, I could carry you.”

“Sure you could.” Aragorn scoffs in doubt. “If you can carry me, than carry me.” He challenges me.

“If you weren’t so injured right now, I’d shove you into the dirt.” I wrap an arm around his shoulders, bringing him close to my side. He sighs, wrapping his own arm around me. “Try not to do anything that will reopen your wounds and remember that I’ll need to clean them out again tomorrow.”


	21. Dwalin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Dwalin commenting on your scars, presuming they came from surviving fights, but having to explain to him that they were scars from when you were younger and being bullied

“Sorry I had to leave. Gandalf needed to talk to me about something, but I’m back now.” I wave at the Company, while smiling brightly at them as I drop onto the rock between Fili and Dwalin. “So what are you guys talking about?” I ask them curiously.

Kili raises his head to look at me from across the camp. “We’re trading stories about our battle scars. What about you; any battle scar with a remarkable story behind them?” I shrug, looking down at my body; trying to think of any scar I have that holds a worthy story. “Not even one?”

I shake my head, rubbing my hands together. “I guess not Kili. I haven’t been in as many battles as all of you and those that I were in were small bouts and I would manage to escape mostly unharmed.” I explain. The dwarves nod in silence and as they begin steering the conversation away from me, I sigh in exhaustion, slouching against Dwalin’s shoulder.

The rest of the night continues without anything major happening and soon enough everyone is sleeping soundly, except Dwalin and me. I’m still leaning against his shoulder and as I stretch my arms above my head with a yawn, I hear him clear his throat.

Looking up at him, I give him a nod. “What’s wrong Dwalin?” I ask him quietly, straightening my back as I pull away from him.

“When Kili asked you about your battle scars, you said you had none but last night when you had your sleeves pulled up, I am certain that I saw scars lining your wrists.” He comments softly, looking closely at me. “Are those not battle scars from a fight?”

I find myself rubbing my wrists where the scars are. Swallowing dryly, I turn my eyes to the dying fire at the center of the camp. “They are not from a battle.” I whisper. From the corner of my eye, I see Dwalin lean forward to catch my words.

“I have seen them lassie. A weapon of some sort had to have caused them, no?” He rests a hand on my shoulder. “So which weapon was it that caused them?” He asks me gently.

I bit my lower lip, blinking back the tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. “They are not battle scars.” I repeat myself, attempting to sound strong but my voice comes out weak and low. “I’m promise you there is no good story behind these scars.”

Dwalin frowns faintly at me. “But which weapon dealt those wounds to you?” He insists. “How did you earn them?”

I tug my sleeves up to my elbows with a groan before reaching down to pull my knife from my boot, displaying it out to Dwalin. Refusing to meet his eyes, I explain. “This is the weapon that caused these scars.” I gesture to the marks. “It was no enemy or threat that caused these wounds but rather they were caused by my hand. It was no great battle or victory but an act of shame and guilt because I was too cowardly to stand up for myself. They were done in secrecy years ago, with me hidden behind locked doors. And except for you, no one has ever seen them.”

Dwalin takes the knife from my hand, turning it over to trace his fingers over the carving on the handle and to inspect the dried blood on the aged blade. “Why did you do these to yourself?” He pries gently, resting his hand on my knife as he hands me back my knife.

I drop the knife back into my boot before I reluctantly meet his eyes. “I was a lonely child growing up. I was considered a bizarre child because I rather spent my waking hours with animals than with those of my race. I was mocked and ridiculed and scorned every day. Eventually it got too hard for me to handle and I turned to a blade to deal with the pain. It became an escape from reality, for the minutes when I was bleeding I would feel nothing. The hounding didn’t stop for years but this provided me a way to deal with it. My family never paid much attention to me; they were always too busy, so no one ever noticed the cuts.” I tell him quietly.

Movement coming from across the campsite sends nerves down my spine and I hastily look up in worry that one of the Company is awake and has heard everything I just told Dwalin. I will never be able to face them if they have heard my story. I will appear as a coward to them all. All that I see is a small fox which quickly disappears back into the thicket in its pursuit of its next meal.

I look back at Dwalin to find him watching me closely. “Is this the truth?” He questions me.

“Of course it this; I would not lie to you.” I pause for a moment before continuing. “Well, now you know the story behind them. They are not scars from any great battle.” I sigh softly, wrapping my arms around me as goosebumps break over my skin from a gust of cold wind.

“That is where you are wrong, lassie.” Dwalin interjects quietly as he takes hold of my wrists; his thumbs brushing over the marks. “These scars were created in a battle. Were you not fighting against yourself when you did these to yourself?” I nod silently, not entirely understanding what he is trying to say. “The greatest battle one can fight is one against themselves and you managed to win did you not? You are here today because you survived that conflict.”

I can feel a flush climb up my neck and across my face, tinting my cheek pink. “Thank you?” I finish my sentence as through it’s a question.

Dwalin wraps a strong arm around my shoulders, pulling me against him. “Do not be ashamed of your scars; they tell the story of a strong and brave woman. Even if you don’t believe that lass.”


	22. Thranduil x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of "Imagine Thranduil holding your newborn girl for the first time"

“A perfectly healthy little girl.” Areth smiles down at me as she carefully hands me my newborn. I nod my thanks as I readjust my arms below my daughter so I can cradle her to my chest. “I will leave the two of you now. If I see our King, would you like for me to tell him you have delivered?” She asks me before bowing.

I nod again, sighing deeply as my daughter brings to cry softly. I hum gently, slowly rocking my arms to calm her. I watch as Areth leaves the room, and before the doors can swing shut behind her, Legolas slips in quickly.

He comes to the foot of my bed, looking nervously at me and his new sister. “How is everything? I heard shouts.” His eyebrows furrow in worry as he hears the baby’s cries. “Why is he crying?”

“He is actually a she. You have a sister not a brother, as originally thought.” I smile up at him, watching as he slowly extends his arms to her but he quickly begins pulling back his arms. But before he can drop his arm back to his side, my daughter reaches out with her hand wrapping her fingers against one of his, her cries dying down.

Legolas beams proudly down at her for a quick moment before turning his eyes back at me. “But what about the shouts? And why was she crying?” He repeats himself in concern. “Is she alright?”

“She is fine, Legolas. We both are. The shouts and cries are normal for a newborn and her mother while she is delivering.” I give him a short explanation. “Would you like to hold your sister?” I ask him.

He shakes his head quickly, stepping away from the bed. “I think my father should be the first one, other than you, to hold your newborn girl. On my way here, I believe my father was asking whenever you had delivered already.” He gives me a half-bow before turning and leaving the room. This time the doors fully swing shut without anyone else entering.

Sighing contently, I move my daughter onto my forearm, placing her head in the crook of my arm. Supporting her bottom with my other hand, I bring her to my chest, her head resting against my breast. “Hello Tithen pen. Do you know who I am? I’m your mother and I promise to always be by your side because, amin mela ile.” I press a gentle kiss to her forehead as she reaches up to grab loose strands of my hair that has fallen from its place behind my ear, as her eyes flutter close.

“Areth hold me you have delivered. Is she alright?” I glance up in surprise, having not hearing the doors open I wasn’t expecting someone to be in the room. Thranduil is standing by the doors, carefully closing them with his hands so it doesn’t create a noise as they closes. He hides his hands behind his backs, not moving to join me near the bed. “How are you feeling, Melamin?” He asks me anxiously.

“I am fine. Come sit beside me.” I manage to free a hand from below my daughter to pat the spot on the bed beside me. Smiling faintly at my daughter, I ask him to come and look at his new child for the first time. As he begins walking across the room, I see his jaw tense, to stand at the top of the bed but he still refuses to sit down. He does however look proudly down at us, folding his hands in front of him. “Sit down. And hold her.” I order him firmly.

Thranduil swallows and slowly sits down beside me; practically sitting on his hands. “She looks beautiful.” He whispers, offering me a small smile.

Rolling my eyes at my husband’s sudden change of behavior, I move my daughter onto one arm to rest my hand on his shoulder. “Would you like to hold her ?” I ask him quietly.

He nods silently, allowing me explain the way to hold a newborn again. He carefully wraps his arms around his daughter, lifting her from my arms to cradle her to his chest. Our daughter’s eyes open to stare up into Thranduil’s face, curiosity settling onto her features.

“She doesn’t know who I am?” He whispers in disbelief, shaking his head.

I roll my eyes again, a small laughing escaping my mouth. “She has never meet you before A'maelamin, obviously she does not know who you are.”

Thranduil nods, tilting his head down to kiss her forehead softly. “I’m your Atar and amin mela ile.” He laughs softly as our daughter tries to grasp his hair in her hands. “I promise to protect you and your mother for as long as I live.” He briefly looks over at me before turning back to his daughter.

Thranduil gently tightens his hold around her, smiling down at her. I pull the covers off my body to move further to the side of the bed Thranduil is on. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I press a kiss to his temple. “You need to hold her higher up. She’s nearly standing on her legs and it is not healthy for one this young to stand like that.” I scold him gently, moving my arms to help him reposition our daughter.

“I love her.” He looks up at me, smiling shyly. “And I love you Mela en' coiamin.” He kisses me quickly.

Our daughter cries out, pulling Thranduil’s attention away from me. “She’s a little attention seeker, isn’t she?” Thranduil grins at me. “Jealousy of the attention I’m giving your mother and not you, aren’t you Pennet.” He laughs fondly, letting his daughter try to wrap her fingers around his wrist. She gives up and settles on sucking her fingers in her mouth, looking up at us with wide eyes. I rest my chin on my husband’s shoulder, reaching down to brush my fingers against my daughter’s cheek once before wrapping my arms his waist.

“Legolas is going to be teaching her archery before she can walk.” I remark, pressing a kiss against Thranduil’s cheek. “I love you, Aran nin.”

“As do I.”


	23. Thorin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine having anger issues and Thorin being the only one who can calm you down when you’re about to have an outburst.

“You look-”

“Shut up!” I scream at Fili, shoving him away from me. The rest of the Company looks up from the fire to check if everything’s alright. Fili and Kili both take a step back, hands flying up in front of them and looks of fear evident in their eyes.

“We’re sorry.” Fili stammers out as they cower away from me. Kili swallows nervously and finally finding his words, he manages to croak out, “It was a joke.”

Rolling my eyes, I shake my head at them. “Are you seriously? You have to be kidding me. Just a joke? You think this is a joke? Look at my hair- Do you think this is a joke! Does this look funny to you?”

Fili and Kili share a look and before they can say anything to me in reply, I throw my hands up in the air with disbelief. Unbelievable, careless, foolish cretins. Turning away from the Company, before I decide to punch the brothers in their faces, I cry out again.

“Stupid bloody dwarves.” I mutter under my breath, balling my hands into fists. “Senseless no-good idiots.” I curse Fili and Kili out quietly as I storm away from camp.

Furiously wiping away the tears gathering at the corners of my eyes, I slam a fist against a tree trunk in annoyance. Reaching up with my second hair, I run my fingers through my now coloured hair. Fuming, I feel my heart begin racing as my blood boils over.

Looking at my now black hair with teary eyes, I spit irritably at the ground. “Bloody rash lunatics. Thinking they’re so funny and creative, ruining my hair like that. I am going to fucking teach them a damn lesson the moment I get back to camp.” Leaning against the tree I’ve just punched, I bury my face into my hands. “Oh they are sure going to get it.”

“What have my nephews done now?” I whirl around to find Thorin curiously watching me with a raised eyebrow. “I heard you shouting at them before you left camp.” He comments.

I shrug, feeling my anger slowly fade away; but I still point frantically at my hair as I scoff. “Can’t you see? They’ve bloody ruined it. This is going to take months to get rid of!” I shout at Thorin before crossing my arms over my chest.

His eyes flicker to my hair for a quick moment before he looks back at my face. “I thought something appeared different about you. It does look nice on you however.” He smiles faintly at me.

Sighing deeply, I slide down the tree trunk so I’m sitting on the forest floor. Pulling my knees to my chest, I wrap my arms around my legs to rest my shin on my knees. Thorin comes to stand beside me and after a few moments he sits down on the ground himself, crossing his legs as he turns faces me.

Twirling a finger through a loose strand of hair, I groan miserably. “This is what your stupid nephews did.” I look up at Thorin nervously. “Is this even ever going to come out?”

“Eventually it will.” He promises me. “My nephews meant no harm when they were doing this. It was simply a prank.” He explains.

Rolling my eyes, I bit the inside of my cheek in a struggle to hold back a snide retort but I find myself snapping back anyway. “Meant no harm? They know how much I love my hair and the pride I hold because of it. My hair is the only thing about myself I love and now it’s ruined all because they wanted to play a dumb prank on me by dying it.”

Thorin rests a hand on my shoulder with a gentle sigh. “Your hair still looks beautiful.”

“You’re just saying that so I don’t burst.” I sneer bitterly. “It does not look fine, so definitely not beautiful, it looks horrible. And it’s all Fili and Kili’s fault. I should break their necks for this. Dyeing my hair as I rested. Actually you know what, I think I’m going to cut their braids and hair and beards off as they sleep instead- then I am going to wring their bloody necks and cut their small-”

Thorin cuts me off with a soft tsk. “Don’t finish that sentence.” He offers me a small grin. I scowl, pulling away from his hand to draw further into myself. “They didn’t mean anything by it.” He repeats, trying to get his point through to me.

“You’re undoubtedly right, but I still want to kill them. I am sick and tired of all their pranks and tricks.” I snap, struggling to calm myself. “It’s so annoying. And it just...” I trail off awkwardly, rubbing my upper arms.

Thorin hums quietly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder to pull me against his shoulder. I sigh, feeling my irritation slowly leave my body. “I know it is. But relax, your hair looks lovely. I will talk with Fili and Kili once I return to the camp.”

I nod without a word, resting my head against the crook of his neck. “Do you still want to kill my nephews?” He asks me after a few minutes of silence.  

I shake my head with a small laugh. “Not really. I still kind of want to cut their hair, but I promise to not harm a single hair on their head. We can go back to camp; I’m not mad anymore.”

He shakes his head, tightening his hold around me. “Let us stay here a little longer. Just to make sure you are fine. I don’t want to return to camp and have you run into my nephews and become irate again.” He presses an affectionate kiss to my temple. “Is that alright with you?”

I shrug, smiling faintly. “That’s probably a good idea. You’re the only one who has ever managed to calm me down when I become like I do.”

I hear Thorin mutter ‘damn right’ quietly under his breath. “But why is that?” He asks me curiously.

“As if I know. But I’m glad it’s you.” I nestle against his side with a gentle breathe.


	24. Bard x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine having burns from Smaug and everyone created rumors of how you got the burns resulting in being feared by many, but Tilda is the only brave one to talk to you knowing you are the one that saved many lives that day and introduces you to Bard.

“Hi. Are you going to come soon?” Tilda waves up at me, grinning brightly. “Or can I come up and join you?” She adds eagerly, grabbing the highest branch she can reach.

I smile down at her in greeting before climbing down onto a lower branch. “Hey Tilda, how are you today?” I ask her, dangling my feet in the air. She shrugs and in her attempt to climb higher, she gives up and rests her back against the tree’s trunk. “Where’s your sister?”

“With friends. Bain and Father are busy so I’ve decided to come and try to find you.” She explains. I nod as she continues. “You’ve stopped wearing the bandages. Why? What happened?” She exclaims suddenly, worry filling her eyes as she points to my bare hands.

“I’m fine Tilda. The burns have healed as well as they are going to; I have no need for the bandages anymore.” I tell her softly as I drop down to her branch, placing a leg over each side carefully. Tugging my sleeves up to my elbows, I show her my hands.

 Tilda looks at them curiously. She looks up at me with her head tilts to the side. “They look like they do hurt. Do they still hurt through?” She asks me softly.

I shrug, rubbing the back of my neck. “Not really. But sometimes there’s still a stinging sensation; however most of the time I feel fine.” I reply to her questions quietly.

I smile at Tilda, ruffling her hair fondly. Ever since that night when Smaug attacked, I’ve been shunned. Tilda’s been the only one who’s talked to me and continued to talk to me. She is the only one who I can consider my friend now. Rubbing my arms, I sigh deeply. I’ve never been a person who loved talking and socializing but I did have a few friends who I appreciated and enjoyed spending time with but now the only time I’ve seen or talked with any of those friends was when they told me to stay away from their family.

“You’re so brave.” Tilda unexpectedly says. I look down at her, realizing my mind has started wandering. I scoff in disbelief, shaking my head. “I mean it. You’ve had all of this happen to you and you still manage to wake up and get out of bed every day. You don’t care about what others think also.” She gushes, leaning forward.

“That’s not true. Some mornings I want to stay in bed and cry Tilda. And I care about what you think okay.” I laugh, resting my hand on her shoulders. “Tilda, you are the only person who stills talks with me and thank you so much for this. I’ve been alone for so long and having a friend like you makes my day, every single day.”

Tilde raises an eyebrow in confusion. “Of course I still talk with you. You’re a hero. You saved so many lives that day. People don’t talk with you because they’re cowards. They don’t know what I know. I’m glad you think we’re friends.” She smiles gently at me. “You should meet my Father tonight.”

I let out a startled gasp, tumbling off the branch onto the ground. Tilda leans over the branch to look down at me, calling out my name. “I’m fine Tilda.” I stand to my feet quickly, dusting my shoulders off before I stretch my arms above my head. “Come down here, let’s go back to Dale.”

Tilda nods, jumping down off the branch to join me by my side. Tugging the end of my sleeves down to cover my hands, I wrap an arm around her shoulder to pull her against my side. We walk back into Dale, talking in hushed tones to each other. Tilda tells me about her family- mainly her father, Bard. I’ve heard many stories about him. From the people of Dale/Lake-town to Tilda’s many stories.

The Dragon Slayer. The man who saved everyone from Smaug the fatefully day. He does sound amazing, but I’m not going to tell Tilda this.

“Tilda what are you doing?” I glance up from her to find two woman standing by the market, glaring at me. One takes a step forward to pull Tilda away from me but she quickly moves to the other side of me. “Tilda, your father and your new mother will be disappointed once they hear of this.”

“New mother?” Tilda asks them. “What are you talking about?”

The second woman stares at us, well mainly me but she addresses Tilda. We’ve heard talk that your father is thinking of taking a Queen.”

I glance down at Tilda in time to see her roll her eyes. “If my father was planning to marry someone, I would know. Now come on.” She grabs my hand, pulling me further down the path. “Stay with us for dinner tonight. Sigrid and Bain would like to learn about you. They’ve heard me tell Father about you before.”

Once we reaches Tilda’s new home, she brings me to the library, throwing open the doors with a shout. “Bain, where’s Father?” She asks her older brother, pushing me forward. As I meet Bain’s eyes, I bow deeply, instantly feeling self-conscious of my scars. With Tilda, I’ve never felt this way. She’s accepted with the way I look because she knows why I have received these scars.

Bain stares at me closely for a second before smiling. “It’s nice to finally to meet you. Tilda has told me many things about you.” I return his smile, rubbing my hands together in relief.

“Tilda, who’s your friend?”

I look up from Bain to find Bard leaning against a bookshelf, watching us with a raised eyebrow. I bit my bottom lip, struggling to swallow.

Tilda smiles at her father brightly. “This is Ash; the one I’ve been telling Sigrid and Bain about recently.”

Bard takes a step towards me, making me instantly move back. He extends a hand to me with a smile. “I’ve heard much about you. It’s an honor to finally meet you.” As I go to shake his hand, my sleeve slide back revealing my scars. A small gasp escapes his mouth as he sees them.

I draw my hands back, hiding them behind my back in shame. Tilda and Bain have wandered deeper into the library and I suspect Tilda has convinced her brother to do so, do her father and I can talk. “I’m sorry. I know how they look.” I turn my eyes to the floor, counting the different patterns.

“No, I’m sorry. It just surprised me.” Bard tells me gently. “I heard you did have scars from what I’ve caught from Tilda conversations but-”

“But you didn’t think they looked like this. Honestly, I’m not insulted anymore. Everyone in Dale has rejected me since that day. Except for your daughter. She is absolutely amazing and just a gift to this world.” I feel a smile flicker across my face but I quickly bit it back. “I should go.”

Bard grabs my hand before I can disappear from the library. “Don’t. Give me a second chance. Tell me how you got these scars.” He pleas gently.

I flinch as his hands make connect with mine. “The day Smaug attacked Lake-town. That’s when.” I mutter.

Bard hums gently, smiling at me. “Stay for night. Tilda admires you for a reason and I would like to learn the reason.” He tells me softly.

Under my breath, I mutter. “Can’t say no to the Dragon Slayer.”

Bard grins gently at me. “What did you just call me?” He asks me playfully.

“I called you the Dragon Slayer.” I admit shyly, earning a loud laugh from Bard. He asks me to stay for the night again, rubbing his thumb over the scarred skin. “Okay, I’ll stay for the night. Tilda has told me many things about you too.”

Bard’s smile is instantly wiped from his face in a heartbeat and is replaced with thinly veiled dread. He reaches to run his fingers through his hair with his free hair with a groan. “Should I be worried?” He breaths out nervously.

“No. It’s just been stories of your many heroic actions; from helping Thorin and his Company to defeating Smaug and taking part in the Battle of Five Armies.” I reply.

Bard sighs in relief and with a glance over his shoulder, finding his son and youngest daughter deep in conversation as they sit on a window still, then he wraps his arm around my shoulders, as I did earlier to Tilda, to lead me out from the library and deeper into his house.


	25. Legolas x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you being Bard’s eldest daughter and are promised to Legolas to bring peace within Laketown and Mirkwood, even though you haven’t met before + Imagine not knowing how to braid your hair, and you embarrassingly ask Legolas to braid it, but he doesn’t judge you and comments on how beautiful your hair is

“But why do I have to marry him?” I cross my arms over my chest as I glare at my father. “Have I even met him before?”

Sigrid and Bain share a look between the two of them as Tilda looks up at me with confused eyes. “Why don’t you want to marry him?” She asks me while our father rubs a hand over his head with a groan. “I’ve met him before and he’s really nice.” She tells me softly.

“Please stop arguing.” Bard begs me. “Legolas is a perfectly fine man for you to marrying and Thranduil, his father and _the king of Mirkwood_ , has agreed to this arrangement so it will happen.” He tells me sharply.

“First of all he’s not a man but an elf and secondly I don’t know anything about him.” I complain. “It’s not fair to force me to marry him. Fine, I know it’s to bring peace between our two cities but why?”

Bard sighs, running a hand through his hair as he turns away from me. “I promised you to Legolas after the battle. You are my eldest daughter and Thranduil requested that the marriage between you and his son.” He offers to me as his explanation. “You will be escorted to Mirkwood tonight with two guards of Mirkwood and Legolas himself; and you will be staying there until the wedding. The wedding will be taking place here, in Laketown, in a month’s time.”

I throw my arms in the air with a shout of defeat. “A month!? That is all the time you and the king are giving me until the wedding? A month is _not_ enough time to learn about _my new husband_.” I snap angrily, balling my hands into fists.

Bard sends me a pointed glare, instantly silencing me. He leaves the room, Bain and Sigrid following him while leaving Tilda with me. “I’ll still be able to visit you right?” She asks me hopefully, tugging on my hands. I look down at her as I lift her into my arms to swing her around as I nod. “Good. I’d miss you if I wasn’t able to.” She admit shyly, resting her head on my shoulder.

“I’ll be visiting you guys as well.” I laugh, ruffling her hair playfully.

“What if your new husband or his father says you’re not allowed to?” She asks me nervously.

I smile at my youngest sister with a shake of my head. “Then I’ll sneak away during the dark of the night to come here and see you all. Nothing is going to keep me from seeing my family okay.” I promise Tilda before I place her back on the ground to lead her from the room. “Tell about what you know of this Legolas as I pack my things.”

As soon as we finish our dinner, I move to the couch to finish reading an old novel of mine before Legolas can arrive. After an hour of comfortable silence in the house, a knock at the door startles me from the book. Looking up from the pages, I find Bard opening the door to allow four elves to enter. Sigrid also looks up from the book she’s reading Tilda and Bain to look over at me with a saddened expression.

Marking my spot, I close the book and drop into the bag I packed earlier as I stand to my feet. The tallest of the four elves is talking with my father in hushed tones while the other three standing just inside the room, armour hanging from their bodies, bows slung over their shoulders.

As Bard turns to me with a faint smile, I swing my bag over my back. Tilda and Bain jump of their spot on the couch to hug me tightly. Wrapping an arm around both of them, I pull them closer to me. Sigrid waits until they pull away to bring me into a hug of her own. I wrap both arms around her shoulder as I bury my face into her neck.

“Look after them will you?” I tell her softly as tears gather in my eyes.

“I promise. You take care alright.” Sigrid whispers as I pull away. I flash her a quick smile before moving to stand beside our father.

I lean up on my toes as I wrap my arms around his chest to press a kiss to his cheek. “Be careful.” He tells me, returning his hug. “Legolas, look after my daughter.”

I look up at the elf my father is talking to and find myself pleasantly surprised. He is not what I expected at all. Legolas smiles faintly down at me, slightly confused at the hard expression I have plastered on my face. He looks back up at me with a nod and a promise to honor his word in looking after me.

I hug my father once more and saying a quick farewell to my family, I follow the elves out of the house. Four horses are standing by the road and as we approach they look up. One of the three elves takes hold of my bag as he and the other two elves swing themselves easily onto their horses, leaving me with Legolas by the last horse.

“You’ll be riding with me.” Legolas whispers as he carefully helps me onto the horse. I nod silently, grabbing hold of the reins as Legolas swings himself up onto the horse to sit behind me. He gently wraps his arms around my waist, allowing me to rest my back against his chest. He kicks the horse softly, ushering him forward to follow the other three.

We sent off a gentle pace, Legolas hold me close to his chest. “I believe your father has told you everything that our marriage will entail.” I nod, looking over my shoulder to watch the scenery that we pass. “My father wanted to talk to you once we arrived but we will be arriving late, therefore I have arranged for you to meet with him for the first time tomorrow, once you awake.” He tells me quietly. With a quiet hum, I nod again.

The rest of the ride to Mirkwood, Legolas keeps his arms tightly around my waist but he doesn’t say anything else to me. When we finally do arrive to Mirkwood, the sky is already dark and the area around us is quiet except for the crush of branches and grass under the horses’ hooves. Arriving at the gate, I swing off myself off the horse with ease and move to the side as Legolas does the same.

Accepting my bag from the elf who took it earlier, I thank him for carrying with it with a nod and a smile. He bows before grabbing the reins of his horse and the one I was riding and following the other two elves with their horses inside. I trail Legolas inside, my hand brushing against his. After a few seconds, he interlocks his fingers with mine and pulls me forward to be beside him.

“Are you fine with staying in my chambers tonight?” He asks me quietly as we climb up a winding staircase into a hall. I nod silently in response. He gently pushes open a door open, bringing me into the room. A large bed rests in the middle of the room and I find myself instantly drawn to it. Standing by the edge, I don’t sit down as I look up at Legolas. “We don’t have to do anything tonight but may I stay with you?” He asks me softly. I shrug, dropping my bag onto the floor between my legs. Sorting through my things, I search for my night clothes.

Finding them, I rest them over my legs before looking back at Legolas again. “Where can I change?” I ask him. Legolas rubs the back of his head, looking away from me.

“You can change here, I will look away.” He tells me, lifting a hand to cover his eyes. I mutter a thanks as I slip my shirt over my head and my pants off my legs, discarding them on the floor. Slipping my night gown over my head, I tug on the ends of the gown, to pull it all the way down. Tapping Legolas’ shoulder, he turns around slowly. He tilts his head to the side, looking at me with an emotion in his eyes I can’t place. “So I may stay with you for the night, Tithen pen.”

“Yes. I would like for you to stay.” I admit. I sit on the bed, moving up to the headboard. Legolas settles down beside me, pulling the covers back to let me slip under. He pulls the covers to my neck, letting me rest my head against his shoulder. “Good night.” I mumble, hiding a yawn into my elbow.

“Quel kaima.” Legolas says in reply.

The next morning when I awake, Legolas is not in bed and I can only assume he’s has left to find his father. Sitting up, I tug the covers off of me. Setting my feet on the cold floor. Gathering the clothes I threw on the floor last night, I set them on the foot of the bed, carefully folded.

Emptying the rest of the contents of my bag, I fold the clothes resting them on the bed as well, before stacking the books I brought beside the mirror. I change from my night gown in a simple dress Sigrid gifted me with for my last birthday.

Threading my fingers through my hair, I stare at myself in the mirror. Unknotting my hair, I struggle to form a braid. I hear the door to the rom open and looking at the top of the mirror, I can see Legolas entering. I give him a smile as he comes to stand behind me.

“'Quel amrun.” He greet me quietly. “My father is ready for you whenever you are ready.”

“Good morning.” I reply. “I hope I didn’t disturb your sleep too much last night. Tilda and Sigrid tell me I have a habit of stealing the blankets.”

Legolas lets out a small laugh, running his hands through my hair. I tilt my head back as the pads of his fingers run over my scalp. “I’m almost ready to meet your father, but I need to do something with my hair.” I look over my shoulder to meet his eyes. “But I don’t know how to braid my hair.”

“Did you not braid your sisters’ hair?” He asks me curiously.

“I have braided my sisters’ hair a few times before but that was their hair not mine. Sigrid and my father were always the ones braiding my hair.” I feel a blush creep up my neck and across my face. “May you, umm... braid it for me?” I ask him shyly.

He smiles gently, running his fingers through my hair. “It would be an honor.” He tells me, pressing a soft kiss to the back of my neck. I’m slightly stunned at this adoring act, I was told that many elves don’t show affection. “Your hair is quite beautiful.”

“Thank you.” I pause for a moment before meeting his eyes through the mirror. “May you teach me your language?” I ask him.

Legolas pauses in his braiding to raise an eyebrow. “You wish to learn my language, A'maelamin?”

I shrug. “Yes, I would. I want to be able to talk with you in your language and understand what you tell me. Last night you called me ‘Tithen pen’ and just now you said ‘A'maelamin’; what do they both mean?”

“Tithen pen means little one and A'maelamin means my beloved. I am allowed to call you that right?” He asks me nervously.

“Of course you may. Does ‘Quel amrun’ mean good morning and does ‘Quel kaima’ mean good night?” I ask him.

“You’re right about the good morning once but ‘Quel kaima’ means sleep well.” He returns to braiding my hair after I don’t say anything else. I watch his fingers work quickly in my hair to form two side braids.

“Sorry if my hair’s rough, I tried to get all the knots out but yeah.”

Legolas shakes his head, moving his hands to the center of the back of my head to make a simple braid. “Your hair is fine. It is beautiful and easy to braid. I will enjoy braiding your hair every day, if you would allow me.”

“Of course you may. I would enjoy having you braid my hair each morning Legolas. How do you say my love?” I ask him.

“In my language?” I nod. “Meleth nin is ‘my love’ and ‘love of my life’ is Mela en' coiamin.” Legolas answers me, kissing the top of my head.

Humming softly, I nod again. “Meleth nin.” I say the words slowly, testing the way they sound in my mouth.

Legolas smiles briefly at me. “That’s right. Every afternoon after lunch I can teach you my language for an hour.” He tells me as he finishes off the third and final braid. I turn my head to see the braids in the mirror before grinning up at Legolas. “How do they look?”

“Beautiful. Thank you.” I lean up on my toes to kiss his cheek quickly. A small blush tints his cheeks as I drop back onto the balls of my feet. “May you escort me to your father?”

He holds an arm out to me which I gratefully accept. “I will bring you to him but I will not be able to stay. My father has requested that only he is present when he talks with you. Not even the guards will be there while you talk with him.” I guess I appear scared because he quickly shakes his head. “My father just wants to make sure your stay here in Mirkwood and our marriage is as comfortable as possible and he would rather talk about it with you in private, away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears.” He explains briefly.

As we walk down the hall, arm in arm, Legolas tells me about Mirkwood and the ones who reside within. He comments about one called Tauriel, reminding me to remind him to arrange a meeting the two of us before he moves on to tell me about the years before the battle at Erebor. He gives me a handful of warnings of exploring the forests unarmed and alone and which guards and soldiers would be willing to accompany with me.

As we reach the main hall, I find myself growing nervous. Swallowing dryly, I push the door open and through the crack I can see a large throne at the end of the room which the king is seated on. A few guards line the edge of the room. As I take a step inside, the heads of everyone in the room turn to look at me.

Legolas grabs my hand before I can close the door behind me. He draws me close to his head, cradling my cheek. “You will do fine.” He reassures me before pressing his lips against mine. I let out a shocked gasp, clenching his top in my fists. He pulls away after a moment, leaving me flustered and blushing. “I will wait in our room for once you finish. Will you be able to find your way back?”

I nod, taking a step away from Legolas as I hear the king clear his throat, ordering his guards to leave the hall. I step to the side to allow the guards to leave the room. Legolas waits until they have all left before offering me a comforting smile. He leans down, pressing a second kiss against my lips but this time I return the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“Legolas.” I hear Thranduil cough. Pulling away from Legolas with a faint smile, I take a shaky breath as I turn to face the king who is wearing a small smile of his own. From the corner of my eye, I see Legolas bow to his father before he leaves the room, leaving me alone with his father. I stay frozen to the spot, confused of what I should do now. “You may approach the throne, I will not harm you.”

I feel my smile brighten, a small laugh escaping my laugh as I do what he says. Maybe this won’t be so bad after all and perhaps I will be accepted into the royal family. As I reach the throne I bow deeply to Thranduil, “Aran nin.”


	26. Fili x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that Thorin, Kili or Fili overhear you telling someone else that you consider yourself “boyish” looking, but they find you beautiful and prove it to you by fiercely kissing you the next time you’re alone.

“You think you’re what?” Bilbo and Balin both raise an eyebrow at me. “Why do you think that?” Balin asks me in confusion.

I shrug, rubbing my upper arms with a sigh. “I don’t know. I just do. My hair is short, I like wearing baggy clothes and I’ve been mistaken as a boy so many times before, I’ve stopped counting.” I smiles faintly at them. “It’s not big of a deal. I think I look sort of boyish, so what. I don’t really care that much.”

Balin and Bilbo smiles faintly at me in understanding. “That’s good that you don’t care.” Bilbo tells me, resting a hand on my shoulder. “Come on let’s go find the rest of the Company before they think we’ve wandered off and left them behind.” Balin says as Bilbo drops his hand from my shoulder.

“Yeah you’re right. Come on; you guys lead the way.” I bend over to the grab the pile of blankets, allowing the two of them to grab a few of them to carry on their own.

I follow them out of the chamber and through the halls to the room where the Company rests during the night. The rest of the Company, except for Fili is already there, eating their dinner and trading stories of past battles they’ve taken part in. The three of us set the blankets down in the center of the room before Balin and Bilbo move to the side to join Dwalin and Bofur. I wave at them as I walk over to sit beside Kili and Ori.

“What took the three of you so long?” Ori asks me curiously. “I thought you were just grabbing blankets but you gone for almost an hour.” Kili adds as Ori finishes his question.

I dismiss his concern with a wave of my hand. “They heard me say something about myself and just wanted to question me more about it. It’s nothing important, don’t worry. I’m not dying or something like that. Now a question of my own. Where’s Fili?” I ask, looking around to see if Fili has entered the room.

Kili looks around himself, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m not actually sure. I think he went to look for you or something like that. Why does it matter where Fili is through?” Kili grins at me cheekily, bumping my shoulder with his.

Rolling my eyes, I shake my head. “Shut up, will you?” I punch his shoulder playfully. “I’m going to look for him. If I can’t find him, I’ll be back in a minute.” I reassure him as I stand back to my feet.

Slipping silently from the room, I return to the room where we grabbed the blankets. As I turn the corner leading to hall, I crash into the one I’m looking for. Fili grabs my shoulders, helping me regain my balance.

“Where’s Bilbo and Balin? Weren’t they with you?” He asks me once I’ve taken a step away from him.

I nod with a shrug, “They were with me but we’ve returned to the main room already. You weren’t presented so I came to look for you. Did you come to find us?” I ask Fili quietly.

“Yeah, I suppose I did. I also overheard something you told Balin and Bilbo...” He trails off with a small cough. “You said you consider yourself boyish, is that true?”

I let out a laugh, shaking my head. “Really that worries you? I think I’m boyish so what?” I ask him in confusion, grinning at Fili.

He bits his lower lip, looking at me in oddly. “Do you think you’re not beautiful?” He questions me gently.

I shrug again. “I don’t know. I guess. I think I look more like male than female so I suppose that the answer to your question is yes. Does it matter that much? Now come on, let’s get back to the Company.” I grab Fili’s hand, pulling him down the hall so we can rejoin our friends.

The rest of the night is spend trading stories and jokes amongst each other. And through the night, I can see Fili watching me from the corners of my eyes. As Thorin tells us to wrap up our stories and head to sleep, I stand to my feet, stretching my arms above my head. Leaving the room, I struggle to find my way back to my room.  

“Need help?” I glance over my shoulder, finding Fili leaning against the wall.

“Yeah I think I do.” Fili pushes himself off the wall to come to stand in front of him. “You know what you said is wrong. You think you aren’t beautiful and you are.”

He reaches up to cradle my cheek, leaning forward to press his lips against mine. He pushes me back, my back hitting the wall as he grinds his hips against mine. Tangling my hands in his hair, I kiss him back. Fili’s other hand slides up my leg to rest on the inside of my thigh. Grazing his teeth against my lower lip, he runs his tongue over it before sucking my bottom lip into his mouth causing me to moan deeply into the kiss. Arching my hips, I roll them against his. He drops his hand from my cheek to slip his hand up the back of my shirt to dig his fingers into my shoulder.

He pulls away with a heated growl. Resting my forehead against his, I struggle to control my breathing. Tenderly stroking my hair, he presses a soft kiss against my lips again. A shiver rips through me as he trails kisses down my jaw to nip my collarbone playfully. Grasping my chin, he tilts my head up to gently suck my skin into his mouth. He rocks his hips against mine again with a grunt, pulling a moan and a stuttered plea for him to continue.

Fili pulls away, his cheeks coloured red and I can only imagine what I look like now. Panting, I let Fili draw me against his chest. “Did you leave a mark?” I ask him softly.

Fili traces his fingers over the spot where he had just been kissing me. “There is a mark. I’m sorry.”

I shake my head. “It’s okay. At least tomorrow everyone will now know I’m yours.” I whisper, resting my head on his shoulder to nuzzle his neck affectionately. “I still need you to show the way to my room?”


	27. Elrond x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Elrond comforting you at night when you’re scared of sleeping alone + Imagine being in Elrond’s arms while he comforts you from all the tears you’re shedding (sort of)

“What are you drinking?” I look up from my mug to glance over my shoulder. Elrond is standing just outside the door frame, watching me with a raised eyebrow. “And why did you get that?”

I shrug, turning around on the bench to face him. “Lindir made tea for me before he went to bed. It helps me to feel better.” I flash him a quick smile as I raise the mug to my lips to take a quick sip.

“You are unable to sleep?” Elrond asks me worriedly. “What happened?”

I nod slowly, lowering the mug to rest it on my lap. “I don’t like sleeping alone; it just makes me feel...” I trail off, rubbing my arms as I feel goosebumps rise. “Can you sit with me for a few minutes?” I ask him hopefully, patting the space on the bench beside me.

Elrond nods, walking forward to sit beside me on the bench. “Why don’t you like sleeping alone?” He questions me gently, resting his hand on my knee.

I turn my eyes to the night sky above us with a deep sigh. “I’ve never liked the dark. It just brings bad nightmares. I constantly think I’m seeing things out there and I know there is nothing there but I still worry.” I tell him softly, rubbing the back of my neck with a free hand.

“Why do you think you see things?” Elrond tilts his head to the side in confusion, moving his hand from my knee to my shoulder. I shrug, biting the inside of my cheek to not reply. Elrond waits for a moment to see if I’ll reply before he continues. “Is it because of what happened from all those years ago, that lead you to come and begin residing here in Rivendell?” He adds softly, rubbing his thumb over the side of my neck.

Tilting my head, I moan softly at his action. “Yes, I suppose it is from that. That night messed me up pretty badly, I don’t like sleeping alone anymore because of that.” I lower my voice to a whisper as Elrond carefully takes the mug from my hands to set it on the ground. Pulling me onto his lap, he wraps his arms around my waist. “We shouldn’t be doing this; it’s wrong, Heruamin.” I manage to form a full sentence without stammering over my words as Lord Elrond begins to gently rub his hands over my back.

“No one needs to know.” He shushes me softly, pressing a tender kiss to my forehead. “Talk to me please. Tell me of that night and why you cannot sleep alone. Help me to understand.” He pleads with me quietly.

I swallow, blinking back the tears that have gathered at the corners of my eyes. “It has been probably around twenty years ago by now but I still remember that night like it was yesterday. I was in the woods with my friends one night. They thought it would be funny to run away and abandon me. I could hear howls and my heart start racing. I knew the howls were from hunting dogs, which meant they had to be men nearby. I’d never got along with men and I grew scared. They cornered me by a stream, a dog tackled me into the dirt; ripping at my clothes and skin. I remember screaming for help but my friends had left me. One of the men, the one who I believe was the leader, grabbed me by my hair to pull me to my feet before he slammed me against a tree. They took turns having their way with me before they discarded me in the dirt. They all promised they were find me again and finish it.” I tell Elrond quietly, wrapping my own arms around his neck to nuzzle the side of his neck.

“I was found by your sons at dawn, battered and bruised and barely alive. They brought me to you where you helped me heal and gave me a place to stay. But every night since then I’m scared to sleep alone. I worry they will find me and follow through with their threats and I will not be able to fight back.” I add after a moment of silence.

Elrond tightens his hold around me, allowing me to fall apart in his arms. My tears slip from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks, soaking Elrond’s collar. I struggle to hold back a sob but my attempt is futile as the strangled sob escapes my lips. “A'maelamin please breath. You are safe now. Those men will not find you never again. I promise to always be by your side.” Elrond murmurs into my ear, his lips brushing against my earlobe. “I have you; you’re safe in my arms.”

I shake my head, my heart beating frantically in my chest as I try to hold back another set of tears. “I can’t Heru en amin. I just can’t. Every shadow and sound in my room sends shivers down my spine in fear. I stay awake, out of my room near the rooms of others. It just makes me feel safer.” I stutter out, pulling my head back to meet his eyes.

Elrond shakes his head, reaching up to cradle my cheek with one hand. He gently wipes away my tears with the pad of his thumbs before leaning forward to rest his forehead against mine. “I promise that you are safe here. Arwen and his brothers will never let anything harm to come you, neither will I. I promise.” He repeats himself quietly before pressing his lips against mine in a chaste kiss. I moan gently, my eyes fluttering shut.

“I have you.” Elrond whispers against my lips as he pulls me closer to his chest. Breaking apart, I take a deep breath before meeting his eyes again. He searches my eyes for any sign of regret or refusal before capturing my lips with his again. Raking his fingers through my hair, he tilts my head back. “Are you ready to sleep now?” He asks me after I pull away.

I shrug, biting my lower lip. “I guess so. But can we stay here for just a little longer?”

Elrond smiles down at me, gently twisting my hair around his fingers. “Of course.” I rest my head against his chest, feeling safe for the first time in years.


	28. Kili x Reader

“You sure I can wear this?” I tug on the skirt of the dress nervously as I stare at my reflection in the mirror. “I mean it is an elven dress and I am not exactly an elf, am I?” I meet Arwen eyes through the mirror with as I raise my eyebrow.

She rolls her eyes as a small smile flickers across her lips. “Of course you may wear it. It’s just a dress. Beside you need to look as beautiful as possible right now with you meeting that dwarf- which one is it again?” She asks me with a tilt of her head.

“Kili. But it’s not as through anything is going to happen; he sees me only as a friend.” I shrug as I turn away from the mirror. Talking a step forward to Arwen, I offer her a smile before taking a deep breath.

“Do you remember the way to the open floor?” She asks me. I nod silently as I clench my hands into fists with a sigh. “Just go, you will be fine. You look beautiful and Kili will be thinking the same.” She pushes me forward, out the door, with a small laugh.

I straighten my back, walking from the room with a quiet hum. Tracing my fingers along the wall, I try to find my way to the room where I agreed to meet Kili at dinner. In a few quick minutes, I’ve reached the floor to find that Kili is already waiting for me.

As he sees me enter, a smile breaks out across his face. “I was begin to worry you had decided to not show up.” He admits, rubbing the back of his neck. I return his smile as I walk forward to stand beside him. “Where did you get that dress?” He asks me curiously.

I glance down at the dress for a quick second before back up at Kili. “You do not like it?” I groan softly. “I knew it. I told Arwen it would _not_ look nice on me.” I mutter.

“No.” Kili interjects with a shake of his head. “It looks fine. You look fine in it; it’s just I’ve never seen you wear a dress before. But where did you get this dress?” He repeats himself softly, stepping forward to rest a hand on my hip and clasp one of my hands with his other.

“Arwen, Lord Elrond’s daughter, gave it to me. It’s not hers but she had found it in an unused room and gifted it to me.” I explain. “You sure it looks fine?” I continue to worry as I rest my second hand on his shoulder, taking a step forward to his; our chests almost pressed against each other’s.

The moonlight seems to cast a perfect circle of light around us as Kili slowly leads me into a dance. “You look beautiful, don’t worry.” He reassures me gently, smiling faintly at me. “Are you fine with dancing with me?” He asks me softly, glancing away from my face for a quick moment.

I nod once. “I’m fine with dancing with you.” I tell Kili with a smile. “Some of my favourite nights are spend with you Kili, if I am to be honest. You always seem to bring out my good side no matter what. I am truly honoured you consider me a friend.”

Kili nods quietly, a soft hum leaving his lips. “I’m glad you see me as a friend as well.” Kili tells me softly before he presses a kiss to my cheek. I feel a blush spread across my face and I have to glance away from Kili, feeling as through I’m about to pass out. “Are you alright?” He worries, moving the hand resting on my hip to press it against my forehead.

“I’m fine Kili. Don’t worry.” I tell him.

“The fact that you’re burning up under my touch would suggest otherwise.” Kili raises an eyebrow at me. “Are you sure you are alright?” He repeats himself for the second time tonight.

“I told you I’m fine Kili. Come on, continue the dance.” He bits his lip but does continue leading me around the room, his hand returning to my hip. I know that my face is still red from the blushing and I still have trouble meeting his eyes.

After a few minutes, he pulls me flush against his chest, his arms wrapping around my waist. Swaying me gently in the moonlight, he rests his chin on the top of my head. Wrapping my own arms around his neck, I sigh deeply.

“Why did you ask me to join you here?” I ask Kili quietly. He shrugs, his arms stills around me. “Come on Kili. There is a reason behind everything, so what’s your reason?”

“We’ve known each other for a long time and lately we have not been able to spend a lot of time together without the interrupts of life. Tonight is a peaceful night and I thought that it would be a perfect time for us to spend some time alone.” He explains to me gently. “And well, I have something I have been meaning to ask you for a while now.” He lowers his voice to a whisper for the last part and I have to strain my ears to hear all of the words.  

“What do you want to ask me?” I inquire gently, nuzzling his neck softly. Kili begins to say something but he cuts off mid word. “You can tell me anything Kili, you know that.” I encourage him.

Kili grabs my shoulders to pull me away from him to meet my eyes. He takes a deep breath before leaning forward to meet my lips. I surprise myself by leaning forward as well, meeting his lips in the middle. Kili pulls away after a short second to search my eyes for any regrets. Finding none, he sighs in relief. Resting my forehead against his, I press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“What did you want to ask me?” I tease Kili playfully.

He smiles with a small shake of his head. “May I court you amrâlimê?” He asks me gently.

I let out a quiet laugh. “Of course you may Kili.”


	29. Author Note

It has come to my attention that some of the chapters were plagiarized from the works of others and I would like to issue an apology to anyone who had a work plagiarized. I have reviewed the chapters in question and they have indeed been copied with only the names and a few sentences changed. This was an open account I shared with three of my classmates from a writing class and it was one of them who started this story. I have changed my password so they cannot access this account anymore. I do not know if I will continue this story myself as I am still checking the rest of these chapters to make sure no other chapters have been copied. Again I am incredibly sorry if it was one of your works that had been copied. 


	30. Gollum

"Stay here and don't wander off. You need to watch our fish." My father ruffles my hair before he enters the boat, greeting the rest of the crew. Turning back to me with a smile, he waves as the boat begins to move away from the shore.

Waving back until the boat moves far enough that I can't make out my father, I sit down on the rocks by the baskets of fish. Grabbing a small rock from the ground, I skip it into the water, counting the jumps. I play this game for a while, enjoying the fact that I'm far enough from the village that there are no other kids present. The other fishermen are already out and the hunters hunt on the other side of the village. A few birds fly overhead, whistling but it's mostly quiet.

As the sun begins to beat down overhead, I stand from the rocks and take a few steps into the water, splashing the cool water onto my face. As I'm splashing the water, I hear the sound of one of the baskets tumbling over. Turning around, I shout at the person to go away. A small scream escapes me as I see the 'person' that is standing by the basket. A small pale creature is squatted beside the turned over basket, a fish held in his mouth.

"Spit that out, that's my dad's," I shout, grabbing a rock and throwing it at the creature. The creature stares up at me, swallowing the fish whole. Frowning, I quickly start shoving the fishes back into the basket, grabbing one away from the creature as it grabs another. "You can't eat the fish, they're not yours."

"Gollum, Gollum." The creature continues to stare up at me, its eyes wide and pleading, a small strangling noise coming from his throat. Reaching out for another fish, I move between it and the basket. "Fishes." He pleads with me.

Shaking my head, I tell it, "No. Fishes are not yours."

"No fishes," It wails, falling onto its stomach. "Then we shall starve!"

Startled, I take a step back in fright. A moment passes as it continues to wail and I begin to feel sorry for the creature. "Maybe we can play a game?" I offer. "If I win, you go away and leave the fish alone."

Sitting up, the creature looks up at me again. "And if it loses... what then?"

"I'll give you some of the fishes." I shrug, grabbing one of the smaller fishes and throwing it to the creature to show him that I will keep my word. He quickly gobbles it up, grinning widely at me. Swallowing nervously at the sight of his crooked but sharp teeth, I add, "My sister and dad play riddles with me. I'll ask you riddles and if you get most of them right, you win."

"Gollum... Gollum." The creature nods as it makes that horrible swallowing noise in the back of his throat back. "We likes riddles, we plays riddles."

Rubbing the back of my neck, I swallow dryly, "Alright, what can come down but not go up?" I ask quietly. The creature moves back and forth, glaring at me than the fish. "If you don't know, you don't know."

"I knows." He screeches at me before repeating the question to himself. "What comes down but not up?" He looks up at me expectedly. Nodding as I confirm that that's my question, another large grin spread across his face. "Rains comes down." He answers before trying to reach around me and grab a fish.

Batting his hand away, I scowl. "I said you get the fish if you win the game, the game's not over," I mutter bitterly as the creature frowns, showing me his teeth. "I have another riddle for you: what cannot ask questions but can be answered?" I grip the handles of the baskets tightly, hoping it gets it wrong this time.

The creature mutters to itself quietly, continuing to glare up at me with the noise in the back of its throat. Still grinning, it answers, " A door."

"Maybe," I scowl angrily. "What about, what has no lid, hinges or key and yet golden treasure can be found inside?"

This time the creature doesn't even take a moment to answer, "An egg." It grins triumphantly up at me. "Now fishes."

"No, one more. What can be measured but never can be seen?" This time I'm confident it won't get this one. The creature seems to think the same, moving away from me with a frown. Seconds tick by and still the creature doesn't get it, scratching its head, he seems to resign itself to the fact that it doesn't know the answer. "If you don't know the answer, you don't get the fish."

"No!" It howls in anguish. "We just needs more times! You needs to give us more times!" Suddenly it straightens up, staring at me. "Times, times, times!" He begins to mutter to himself before shouting the answer at me. "It loses, you loses!" It shouts happily at me as it tries to move around me to get to the fish."

When I block it from getting to the fish, it snarls at me, saliva dripping from its teeth. "Fishes now."

Scared, I grab one fish and quickly toss the dead animal to it. Instantly, it gobbles the fish down before me asking for another, its mood having changed back to a happy one. I comply, giving it another fish while throwing a couple more over its head and away from the basket. It scampers away from me to the thrown fish, eating them all quickly before it returns back to me, muttering for more fish.

When I shake my head, it frowns and looks back up at me with pleading eyes. "Fishes." It begs, "Gollum wants fishes."

"Gollum had fishes already, rest aren't for Gollum." I answer, putting my arm out when Gollum tries to grab another. Feeling bad as I met its wide eyes, I take two more fish and hand them to it. "No more fishes today."

"Tomorrow?" Gollum asks me hopefully as it holds the last fish in its hands.

"Maybe." I shrug before gently waving Gollum away. "But no more fishes today so go now."

"Tomorrow." Gollum replies at it swallows the fish down and smiles at me, its teeth shining with fish. "Tomorrow."


End file.
